I'm a killer
by Wado21
Summary: UA moderne. Son nom ? Roronoa. Son prénom ? Zoro. Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Serial killer. Il aimait faire souffrir et tuer ses victimes. Il était un monstre, et il en était conscient. Mais cet homme, arrivera-t-il malgré tout à lui rendre son humanité perdue ? Zosan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour et bonne année (en retard) !**

 **Connaissez-vous** ** _I hunt killers_** **de Barry Lyga ? Si non, je vous le recommande vivement, c'est un très bon thriller pour "ado". Bref, ce livre m'a inspiré pour cette histoire je voulais simplement dire que je sortirai certaines phrases qui sont du roman. Je voulais seulement vous informer que ces dernières ne sortent pas de mon imagination délirante.**

 **Attention ! Cette fiche comporte de la violence, du sexe et de la vulgarité. Je prie donc aux aux âmes sensibles de ne pas la lire et s'il vous plaît, respectez bien cela !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux. Même si j'aimerais bien avoir Zoro...**

 **I'm a killer**

 **Chapitre** **1**

"Non, non, pitié ! Non ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !"

Un cri de douleur suivit rapidement cette supplication. C'était le quotidien habituel dans ce foyer pour orphelin, pour les enfants qui y habitaient. Ils devaient chaque jour, subir le sadisme pervers du directeur, Donquixote Doflamingo. Cet homme, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, violait les jeunes de son orphelinat. Quant à ces "favoris", ceux qui étaient plus résistants et rebelles, non seulement il abusait d'eux, mais s'amusait aussi à les torturer psychologiquement et physiquement. Roronoa Zoro, quinze ans, en faisait hélas parti. Chaque jour, il devait le calmer soit de ses pulsions sexuelles, soit de ses pulsions sanglantes, ou même les deux en même temps, cela dépendait des jours.

Pour l'instant, c'était le tour de Law, lui aussi était un favori, qui en ce moment même, se faisait enculer par le Jeune Maître comme ce taré aimait se faire appeler, donc s'il était le suivant, il devrait subir les jeux barbares du directeur.

Pourquoi n'en parlaient-ils pas à la police ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur de Doflamingo et des surveillants qui se nommaient Vergo, Pica, Trebol et Diamante. Rien de mieux que le règne par la terreur pour gouverner !

Un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre.

"Quel enfoiré..." Souffla-t-on à côté de lui.

Il se retourna et vit que c'était Kuina qui avait dit cette phrase. Kuina, une favorite, fille bien courageuse, c'était celle qui se laissait le moins faire de tout le foyer, elle protégeait les autres, mais c'était celle qui souffrait le plus. Zoro l'admirait pour sa force, mais se gardait bien de le lui dire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Law fut projeté dehors, haletant et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ça aussi, c'était une vision habituelle, dans l'orphelinat de la Terreur. Le Jeune Maître sortit avec son fameux sourire démentiel. Derrière ses lunettes, on pouvait sentir ses yeux faire le tour de la salle pour savoir qui sera sa prochaine victime. Zoro savait que c'était lui, son instinct le lui criait haut et fort, et ce dernier se trompait rarement, sauf quand il était question d'orientation où là, on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui.

Doffy commença à marcher et se mit en direction du Marimo. Bingo. Parfois il détestait vraiment son instinct. Le grand blond le saisit par ses cheveux et le traina dans sa "salle de jeux". Arrivés là-bas, l'odeur de sang et de sueur saisit le vert, mais il se reprit rapidement en entendant la voix du plus vieux lui ordonnant de retirer son T-shirt. Après un long soupir, il le retira, Doflamingo agrandit son sourire en voyant l'énorme cicatrice barrant son ventre à la diagonale. C'était son œuvre, un jour, lors d'une de ses "séances de jeux", il avait planté un couteau dans son poitrail gauche et avait descendu lentement jusqu'au flanc droit. Zoro s'en rappelait aussi très bien, de la douleur ressentie jusqu'au médecin, le docteur Ceasar Clown lui annonçant, souriant, qu'il allait garder cette balafre à vie. Mais revenons au présent, Doffy le saisit à nouveau et l'attacha à une chaise avec une ceinture. Ça y est, cela allait commencer.

Le Jeune Maître prit une petite lame, un wakizashi avec le fourreau et le manche en bois, et le lui montra. Le plus jeune déglutit. Il avait toujours une drôle de sensation en la voyant, une sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire... Le blond ricana et commença à lui laminer sa chair. Le vert grinça des dents. Surtout, ne pas crier, cela ferait trop plaisir à ce connard. Doflamingo ria encore un plus fort et lui souffla:

" C'est si simple de découper les gens, comme de la volaille... "

Il versa de l'alcool sur ses nouvelles plaies.

"Ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler..." Se répétait sans cesse Zoro, alors que sa peau le brûlait comme de l'acide. Doffy s'amusa ensuite à lui planter des clous un peu partout sur le corps.

"Ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler." Pensait-il. Se le dire dans la tête permettait aussi à ne pas devenir fou, et aussi à garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Son tortionnaire prit de nouveau la lame et la planta sans plus de cérémonies dans l'épaule du plus jeune, puis la tourna sur elle-même. Le pauvre Zoro grimaçait de douleur. Doflamingo éclata de rire:

"Toi aussi, un jour, tu connaîtras cette sensation, tu finiras comme moi, c'est dans ton sang."

Le pire c'est que le vert savait qu'il avait raison. Son père était un célèbre serial killer du nom de Dracule Mihawk mais à la veille de la naissance de son fils, il se fit arrêter par les flics. En apprenant la nouvelle quelques jours plus tard, sa mère se suicida de désespoir. Quant à lui, n'ayant plus de famille, il avait fini dans ce sinistre foyer pour enfants. Mais le goût du sang hérité de son père le hantait, il craignait le jour où il allait basculer, et ces séances viol et de torture ne l'aidaient absolument pas. Certains enfants le savaient, et craignaient le jour où il allait sombrer dans la violence, et le redoutaient. Ils avaient peur que lui aussi commence à les battre.

Heureusement, Kuina était là. Avec elle, la peur des mômes étaient apaisés et le vert était conscient qu'avec elle, il ne deviendrait ni comme son père, ni comme Doflamingo.

C'était son repère, son phare, tant qu'elle était là il ne tuerait pas.

La voix de Doffy le ramena à la triste réalité:

"Les faibles se font voler, violer, torturer et tuer. Ils n'ont pas d'importance. Au mieux, ce sont des meubles, au pire, ce sont des proies. Nous, les forts, sommes leurs dieux, nous les possédons, nous avons le droit de vie et de mort sur eux."

Il prit une chaîne et commença à fouetter avec le corps sanguinolent du vert. Ce dernier avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cerveau lui hurlait de crier, mais il se retenait. Pas un seul son ne devait sortir de sa bouche. Pour s'en empêcher, il mordit ses lèvres. Il les mordit si fort qu'un filet de sang en coula.

"Tu es bien obstiné." Remarqua le blond alors qu'il continuait à frapper.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta. Il semblait fixer quelque chose, quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le corps du plus jeune. Zoro se mit lui aussi à le fixer, se demandant ce que l'autre connard voulait. Cela ne sentait rien de bond, surtout que ce taré avait arrêté de sourire, et ça s'était très mauvais signe. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Soudain, il comprit. Ce qu'il fixait avec attention, c'était ses yeux ! Ou plus précisément, celui de gauche. Un large sourire déforma le visage du flamant. Il prononça sa phrase d'une voix lente et grave:

"Tu as de beaux iris, dis-moi. Gris métalliques, comme la lame d'un couteau, j'en suis jaloux. Dis, Zoro, est-ce que je peux t'en prendre un ?"

Et sur ces mots, il leva sa lame, et trancha violemment l'œil gauche de Roronoa. Cette fois, il ne put se retenir et hurla aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait. Son hurlement fut vite suivi par l'éclat de rire du blond qui se languissait de cette scène.

Zoro était allongé sur un matelas, couvert de bandages. Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Ceasar au sujet de son œil. Il ne pouvait plus voir avec, sa prunelle gauche était fermée à tout jamais et condamnée à être plongée dans l'obscurité totale jusqu'au restant des jours de son propriétaire. Il était désormais borgne, à moitié aveugle; il devait penser tout de suite à comment combler ce manque et dépasser cet handicap. Ici, dans ce soi-disant foyer, c'était la loi du plus fort qui y régnait en maître. Par exemple, à l'heure du repas, étaient distribués les plats inégalement, ce qui conduisait à de violentes bagarres dont tous les coups étaient permis pour manger, et pour encore plus augmenter l'horreur de la scène, les surveillants pariaient sur les gagnants, et ne venant absolument pas en aide à ceux qui le leur suppliaient. Non seulement ils étaient considérés comme des jouets, mais ils étaient aussi des animaux par les adultes d'ici ! Il devait donc vite retrouver sa forme pour survivre dans cet endroit de malheur.

"Quelle merde..." Souffla-t-il. Il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il tourna difficilement la tête pour voir l'intrus. C'était Luffy. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement du blessé et s'asseya à côté de lui, sans un mot. Il portait toujours avec lui un chapeau de paille. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'œil, causée par Mingo, comme aimait bien l'appeler le plus jeune, ainsi qu'une autre blessure en forme de croix, faite par la même personne qui s'était amusé à lui brûler le torse. Le vert l'aimait bien, son côté enfantin lui redonnait le sourire, et une confiance absolue régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Après un long silence, le brun ouvrit la bouche:

"-Kuina... Elle...

-Elle quoi ? Répondit le vert.

-Elle a dit à Mingo qu'elle en avait assez, et qu'elle devait te venger parce qu'il t'a crevé un œil.

-Mais elle est complètement dingue !

-Elle l'a attaqué, mais elle a perdu.

-Oh merde ! Mais quelle conne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, bordel ?!

-J'te l'ai dit ! Elle a voulu te venger !

-Putain de... Bon. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

 _Quelques_ heures _plus_ _tôt._

"Ras le bol de tes jeux pervers et violents !" Avait hurlé la jeune fille. Tous la regardèrent, étonnés.

"-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te prends et que je t'envoie au septième ciel ? Ricana Doflamingo. Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'apprécier...

-Ta gueule, sale dégueulasse ! C'est complètement faux !

-Mwéhéhéhé... Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant pour une petite pute !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale crevard !"

Sur ces mots, elle lui sauta dessus avec pour seule arme une pauvre pierre ramassée il y a de cela des années. Elle ne fit évidemment pas le poids face au grand corps musclé de Doffy, mais alors que ce dernier esquivait de plus en plus maladroitement tant il riait devant l'arme ridicule de l'adolescente, qu'elle réussit à le blesser à la joue. Le blond perdit son sourire, il leva lentement sa main et la posa sur sa joue meurtrie, puis la retira et la regarda. Du sang. Son sang. Cette sale morveuse avait osé le blesser !

Furieux, il lui donna une gifle magistrale qui la fit tomber par terre, puis la roua de coups de pied en hurlant:

"-Sale petite garce ! Comment as-tu osé ?! À moi, moi, Donquixote Doflamingo ! Je vais te montrer à quelle point il est mauvais de me mettre en colère ! Vergo ! Le chien !

-À tes ordres, Doffy, répondit ce dernier et sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

-Tu vas me le payer sale chienne, mais je ne vais pas te tuer, non, ce que tu vas subir sera bien pire, tellement horrible que tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tes jours..."

Vergo revint après plusieurs minutes. Il tenait à deux mains un énorme chien grâce à une laisse. Le flamant s'empara de la laisse puis dit à Kuina:

"Je te présente Kaido, il appartient à la race des dobermans. Mais vois-tu, il est en chaleur et a absolument besoin d'une femelle... De n'importe quelle espèce. Tu vas donc le réchauffer ! Mwéhéhéhé !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard!

-Fufufufu, entre toi et moi, c'est plutôt toi la bâtarde. Allez, ouvre tes deux jambes et fais ton boulot de putain comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Mwéhéhéhé !"

Doflamingo lâcha le chien qui s'avança en bavant vers la pauvre brune qui connut sa plus grande souffrance de sa courte et misérable vie.

 _Retour vers le présent._

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Cet enfoiré de Doflamingo avait osé faire ça ! C'était monstrueux, horrible, inhumain ! La pire humiliation pour une femme comme Kuina ! Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout ça pour son misérable œil ? C'était trop bête !

Il se releva et fonça vers la porte. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Eh, Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Hurla Luffy.

Le vert lui répondit qu'il s'inquiétait pour Kuina. Il courut partout dans le manoir qui servait de refuge, il ne s'arrêtait pas alors que ses blessures commençaient à se rouvrir, ses bandages devenaient rouges, et tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il avait mal et sa vue, déjà bien endommagée, commençait à se flouter. Mais il continuait à courir et à la chercher. Il devait la retrouver. Après avoir passé trois fois dans la même pièce sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il la trouva enfin, au bord d'une fenêtre.

"Kuina..." Murmura-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire triste, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu.

"-Zoro...

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je suis désolée mais, je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisée.

-Kuina, ne me dis pas que...

-C'est la seule solution pour moi, j'ai perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi une femme et ça, je ne peux le supporter."

Pour la première fois, il la vit pleurer. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il avait de plus de mal à respirer et à parler, or il devait tout faire pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

"A... Attends, bégaya-t-il, ne fais pas ça, on peut encore s'en sortir, il y a encore un peu d'espoir !"

Ah ! Quel horrible mensonge avait-il sorti, et il le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser se suicider.

"-Non, Zoro, répondit-elle d'une voix triste, non, il n'y en a plus pour moi.

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Il le faut. Allez, prends soin de toi et des autres, je te confiance. Surtout, arrête de pleurnicher, un homme, ça ne chiale pas !

-Kuina, gémit-il.

-Adieu, Zoro.

-Kuinaaa !"

Trop tard. Elle bascula dans le vide, il courut à la fenêtre pour essayer de la rattraper. mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle s'étendait sur le sol devenu rouge par le sang qui ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Il hurla une dernière fois son prénom, puis dévala les escaliers. Pour une fois, il ne se perdit pas et arriva dès le premier coup en bas. Il tenta de voir si elle respirait encore, mais pas un souffle lui parvint à l'oreille, la vie l'avait définitivement quittée. Alors il pleura, gémit, hurla pour expier sa douleur et sa tristesse. Il avait perdu une amie chère, son modèle son phare, et sûrement la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimé. Ses cris rameutèrent beaucoup de monde, des larmes coulèrent sur de nombreuses joues. Voyant l'état du vert et se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, ils comprirent vite.

Tous les enfants l'appréciaient, elle était une sorte de grande sœur pour eux tous.

Mais tout de même pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi les avait-elle abandonné ? Elle aussi avait fui la misère de leur vie. Elle les avait laissé à leur triste sort. Doflamingo avait certes commit la pire des humiliations à elle, mais il n'empêche qu'elle les avait lâché ! La tristesse se mua en colère. Les jeunes commençaient à gronder, et à cracher sur Kuina. Après tout, elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que cela, la preuve, elle s'est suicidée, préférant la mort pour ne plus subir cet enfer qu'est la vie. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à son propre bonheur, les oubliant, ce n'était qu'une sale égoïste ! Elle n'avait plus osé affronter le monstre, et avait fui en choisissant la mort, ce n'était qu'une sale lâche ! Ah, elle était belle, la grande sœur !

Mais certains étaient devenus inquiets. Puisqu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, qui allait les défendre ? Qui allait les protéger contre le démon ? Qui allait être la chaîne de la raison de Zoro, pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie meurtrière ?

Dans la foule pleurante, grondante et apeurée, Zoro le directeur. Ce dernier ricanait. L'enfoiré, il savait qu'elle allait mettre fin à ses jours, c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, son regard devint sombre, dur et effrayant. Son sang démoniaque se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il allait montrer à cette enflure qui était le plus fort.

Doflamingo cherchait parmi les enfants sa prochaine victime. Soudain, il croisa un œil gris qui semblait vous transpercer de part en part.

"Alors ça y est, pensa-t-il, il a franchi la ligne."

Il se dirigea vers le possesseur de ce globe oculaire, s'empara de lui et l'amena dans sa salle.

Doffy le balança par terre. Il gloussa:

"-Mwéhéhéhé, je vois que mes leçons ont enfin porté leurs fruits !

-Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure, gronda-t-il.

-Ouh mais c'est qu'il ferait peur, l'animal !

-C'est ta faute si Kuina est morte, connard !

-Et toi alors ? À ce que j'ai cru entendre tu étais là quand cette petite garce s'est suicidé.

-Je t'interdis de la traiter de garce !

-Fufufu, mais pour qui tu te prends, gamin ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Ici, c'est moi le roi !

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre taré !"

Il se reçut un énorme coup de poing. Mais, ce coup l'envoya valdinguer près de la table où se trouvait le wakizashi.

"-Toi, par contre, gronda Mingo, tu n'as aucun droit ici, tu es à moi. Mais estime-toi heureux que tu aies un traitement particulier. Allons, reprenons les leçons, tu vas bientôt devenir comme moi et comme ton père, ce n'est plus qu'on question de temps."

Il tendit la main pour s'emparer du vert. Soudain, ce dernier prit la lame et trancha la main du blond qui hoqueta de surprise. Il lui trancha sa seconde main, puis ce fut au tour de ses jambes. Il lui sectionna les épaules, puis lui lacéra le ventre. Doflamingo avait raison, ça se découpe comme de la volaille. Des tripes en sortirent et sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à les découper aussi. Quand il eut fini, il se décida à décapiter le monstre. Il regarda son oeuvre. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de chair nettement découpée. Il y avait pris du plaisir et continuait à en avoir rien qu'en voyant ce qu'il avait fait. Il en était nullement dégoûté. Il baissa les yeux sur lui et vit qu'il était couvert de sang, puis observa longuement sa lame qui était elle aussi tachée de rouge. Il trouvait cela merveilleux, palpitant, une pulsion malsaine s'empara de lui. Il voulait tant regoûter au plaisir qu'il avait en tranchant Doffy, il voulait tellement revoir la lame recouverte de ce liquide carmin.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna. C'était de nouveau Luffy. Il lui offrit un sourire mauvais.

"Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il, je vais très bien. Je me suis même jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie."

Puis il éclata de rire, d'un rire malsain, démoniaque et démentiel. D'un rire de tueur.

 **Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Kuina pour avoir fait cela à leur personnage préféré, je sais que c'est horrible, mais il le fallait malheureusement.**

 **Est-ce que je peux vous demander une petite review pour ce premier chapitre, s'il vous plaît ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je remercie vivement Lili Laflamme, MiaoiFuki et olukkalp pour leurs reviews.**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux.**

 **Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de torture et je le redis encore une fois, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

 **Chapitre** **2**

 _9 ans plus tard_.

Zoro marchait dans la rue, dans la grande ville de ShinSekai, à bonne distance pour que sa prochaine victime ne le remarque pas. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, un corps petit et fin, ainsi qu'un joli petit minois. Bref, la proie parfaite. Cela faisait six ans qu'il tuait un bon nombre de jeunes femmes et d'hommes puis les découpait en morceaux. Il avait commencé à l'âge de dix-huit ans, alors qu'il cherchait une fac de sport pour devenir kendoka professionnel, il avait croisé une belle femme aux cheveux blonds, qui, il apprit plus tard, s'appelait Margareth. Il avait eu un flash. Il l'avait suivi pendant plusieurs jours puis l'avait attaqué, découpé en morceaux, pour après la décapiter. Il lui avait ensuite tranché tous ses doigts en laissant seulement le majeur droit, cadeau pour les flics. Il répétait à chaque fois le même mode opératoire. Son arme était le même wakizashi de chez Mingo qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Son quota de meurtres était de cinquante-quatre, la police l'avait donc classé dans la catégorie des serial killers, elle lui avait même offert le surnom de "Démon trancheur", la classe, non ? Par contre, elle s'arrachait les cheveux pour lui mettre la main dessus, sans succès. Quant à la presse, pour son plus grand bonheur, ne parlaient quasiment que de lui. Rare étaient les journaux télévisés ou autres qui ne faisaient pas d'allusion à lui.

Il suivait donc cette jeune femme depuis bientôt une heure. Cela faisait bientôt trois jours qu'il l'espionnait et allait enfin passé à l'action. Il en frissonnait d'excitation rien que d'y penser. Ô qu'il avait hâte !

La femme entra dans un restaurant de luxe. "Le baratié", lut-il sur la pancarte du resto. Le vert n'était pas un grand gastronome mais il connaissait quand même ce restaurant, car il était le meilleur du pays. Si cette meuf pouvait se payer un repas ici, elle avait du fric mais lui, il s'en fichait, ce qu'il voulait c'était la découper.

"C'est si simple, pensa-t-il, comme de la volaille."

Elle y resta pendant deux bonnes heures. Ah les femmes ! Pourquoi prenaient-elles toujours autant de temps ? C'était pour lui un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité. Elle sortit enfin avec un jeune homme blond qui avait à peu près l'âge du vert. Ce dernier se surprit à le trouver beau gosse, que la nana avait bien de la chance de sortir avec un mec pareil. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à cela, que se passait-il ? C'était vraiment étrange. D'habitude, il considérait les gens comme des « proies », des « faibles », bons tous simplement à assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières, voire sexuelles quand il se sentait excité. Mais ce blond, il n'arrivait pas à le mettre dans cette catégorie, il ne voulait même pas le découper, ce qui le déstabilisa énormément.

Il se secoua la tête. Il devait se focaliser sur sa proie, ne pas la perdre de vue. C'était sûrement à cause de ses hormones s'il était décontenancé devant le blondin, cela passerait quand il allait se défouler sur la fille.

Les deux tourtereaux marchèrent une bonne heure dans les rues désertes de la ville. L'homme avait l'air aux anges, on pouvait voir des cœurs sortir de lui. Ils finirent par entrer dans un immeuble. Le vert attendit, caché par l'ombre de l'immeuble en face. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'appartement de la fille, c'était donc celui du mec. Environ une heure plus tard, la jeune femme sortit. Ça y est, la partie la plus excitante de la chasse pouvait commencer. Bandana attaché sur la tête pour ne pas laisser de cheveux, la capuche de son sweat rabattue, gants mis, il l'interpella. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il attendait avec impatience ce moment !

"-Excusez-moi, commença-t-il, vous savez où se trouve la rue Whole Cake ?

-La rue Whole Cake ? Mais bien sûr ! J'y habite, justement ! Nous pouvons y aller ensemble !"

"Tellement naïve !" Pensa le borgne.

Il accepta. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure dans la nuit. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne prenait quasiment jamais les transports en commun. Ils y arrivèrent enfin. Ils se saluèrent, il fit semblant de repartir, et alors qu'elle entra dans son immeuble, il bondit sur la porte, l'empêchant de se refermer, sortit son arme, puis ordonna à la fille de ne faire aucun bruit et de l'emmener chez elle. Pour avoir surveillé le bâtiment, il pouvait savoir qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne ici. Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, toute tremblante, puis s'y engouffrèrent. Là, il la traîna jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chambre, puis la plaqua sur le lit et déchira ses vêtements lentement, à l'aide de son couteau. Il lui susurra à l'oreille:

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi et moi on va passer une nuit de rêve."

Elle était maintenant toute nue. Cette chair rose l'attirait et sa lame lui hurlait de trancher. Il trancha cette peau si tentante en commençant par les mains et les pieds pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper et le toucher. La petite se débattait comme elle pouvait. C'était si excitant. Il découpa en petites rondelles son bras droit en entier. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la questionner en lui lançant son regard le plus intimidant, comme il savait si bien le faire, et qui allait de pair avec son physique:

"-Dis-moi, est-ce tu as déjà baiser avec le blondin ? J'ai vu que t'avais une bague de fiançailles et que tu es allé le voir aujourd'hui ?

-...

-Allez, réponds ! Mais réponds, bordel !

-O... Oui.

-Bien. As-tu couché avec d'autres personnes ?

-O... Oui.

-Je vois. Tu n'es qu'une sale dégueulasse qui aime le sexe. J'ai donc moins de remords à te le faire. Enfin, si j'en avais."

Il baissa légèrement son pantalon et voyant sa virilité déjà dure dans le préservatif qu'il avait mis pour empêcher de laisser des traces de spermes, due à l'excitation faite par le dépeçage, il la pénétra violemment, puis commença de douloureux va-et-vient et la découpa en même temps.

De longues minutes s'éternisèrent alors que la pauvre fille le suppliait d'arrêter à chaudes larmes. Elle l'avait même prié de l'achever. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ! Ici, c'était lui le plus fort, sa proie était complètement à sa merci. Cette petite bourge n'arrêtait pas de chialer et de crier. D'habitude, il n'aimait quand les gens gueulaient, mais ici, ce n'était pas pareil, il aimait entendre les pleurs, les hurlements de douleur ainsi que les supplications de ses victimes. C'était une sorte de symphonie du désespoir de l'être humain, confronté à sa plus grande peur, celle du monstre.

Il lui avait tailladé le torse, les flancs et le dos sans la tuer, puis il avait coupé en petites rondelles ses doigts, sauf bien entendu le majeur droit, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle n'était plus qu'un tronc avec une tête.

Le sang suintait sur la lame et produisait un si bel éclat sur celle-ci. C'était splendide ! Il fallait continuer à trancher pour continuer à avoir cette vision ! Il devait continuer à découper ce corps. Comme de la volaille !

Il se décida ensuite à couper ses paupières puis il lui planter son arme dans un œil, qu'un seul pour qu'elle puisse le voir l'achever, puis l'arracha violemment. Les yeux n'étaient pas du tout tenace, c'était du gâteau de les retirer de leurs orbites.

Toujours en étant en elle, il lui trancha la langue ce qui transforma ses prières en longs râles rauques. Quelle belle mélodie pour ses oreilles ! C'était euphorique !

Il finit par se retirer d'elle. Cette pute haletait. Il la retourna puis lui planta son couteau dans le vagin puis remonta lentement pour trancher en deux son bassin. Le sang giclait de partout, transformant les draps blancs et purs en draps rouges et puants. Elle agonisait, hurlait, râlait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle claque entre ses doigts alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de jouer de jouer avec elle et son arme ! Il voulait tout de même la décapiter vivante ! Il se décida enfin à l'achever. Mais, avant d'abréger ses souffrances, il chercha sa carte d'identité qu'il trouva dans son sac à main, il voulait toujours savoir le nom de sa victime avant de la tuer. Elle s'appelait Charlotte Pudding.

"Drôle de nom." Se dit-il.

"Adieu Pudding, déclara-t-il, je me suis bien amusé avec toi. On se reverra peut-être un jour en enfer."

Elle râla de supplication, essaya vainement avec son nouveau langage pathétique de lui faire comprendre d'épargner sa vie. Or il avait compris, et n'en avait que faire. Il abattit violemment son wakizashi sur son cou, qui se sépara du reste du corps. Il l'eviscéra puis découpa les tripes sortantes. Ça y est, c'était terminé, il s'était bien amusé !

Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison après avoir aussi piqué les clés de sa victime puis de fermer la porte à double tour, il était heureux de son meurtre et rapportait comme trophée l'index gauche de Pudding. Une pensée lui revint à l'esprit. Le blond. Il l'avait vu de dos mais cela lui avait suffi pour vouloir étrangement le revoir, et même lui parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ? Il avait cru que découper et abuser Pudding le lui aurait fait oublier, mais au contraire, cet homme était encore plus présent dans ses pensées ! Jamais il avait eu ce fort désir à entrer dans ce genre de contact avec quelqu'un, surtout quand il n'était pas question de « chasse », cela le dépassait complètement ! Bah, après tout, qu'il suive son instinct comme il avait tellement l'habitude de le faire. Il allait retrouver le blondinet, et il savait comment…

 **Oui, je me suis bien défoulée sur Pudding mais avouez qu'elle le mérite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, j'avais beaucoup de travail cette dernière semaine et cela a même touché mon moral. Pardon...**

 **Je vous poste donc ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre** **3**

"Il y en a marre !" Hurla le commissaire Smoker.

Tous les policiers présents dans son bureau se ratatinèrent sur eux-mêmes en tremblant.

Ils étaient là, devant le tableau où se trouvaient tous les noms et les photos des victimes du démon trancheur, dont se rajoutait à présent Charlotte Pudding.

Le commissaire tournait en rond tel un lion en cage, furax, mordillant rageusement ses deux cigares.

"- Six ans ! Continua le commissaire, six ans qu'on essaie de choper ce putain de tueur et il se balade toujours tranquillement dans la nature !

\- C'est un tueur itinérant, il se déplace dans tout le pays pour tuer ses victimes, se risqua une policière aux cheveux noirs de jais, il n'est donc pas facile de le retrouver et l'arrêter.

\- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une raison de laisser ce salopard à continuer à commettre ces... Ces boucheries ! Tu as bien vu l'état du cadavre, hein Tashigi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser ce crime impuni ? Ce serait une honte ! De plus, il nous nargue ! Les doigts coupés, sauf le majeur, tu crois que c'est pour faire joli ? Non ! C'est un bon gros doigt d'honneur à nous, les défenseurs de la justice !

\- Certes, se risqua Tashigi, mais il est très fort, il ne laisse pas de trace d'ADN ou d'empreintes et fait en sorte de n'être jamais vu.

\- Je t'interdis de prendre la défense de ce psychopathe !

\- Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Je dis simplement que c'est quelqu'un de très dangereux.

\- Bon, reprit le fumeur en se massant les tempes, reprenons notre enquête sur l'affaire Charlotte Pudding, avec un peu de chance on trouvera un indice qui nous aidera à coincer notre démon trancheur. Tout d'abord, que pouvez-vous me dire sur la victime ?

-Charlotte Pudding, 22 ans, fille de Charlotte Linlin, la célèbre milliardaire. Elle est né à...

-Bon, la coupa-t-il, ça me suffit comme infos. Qui a découvert la victime ?

\- Son fiancé, un certain Vinsmoke Sanji, 24 ans, cuisinier au baratié."

Elle se fit interrompre par un sifflement d'admiration de la part d'un des enquêteurs, qui s'excusa rapidement après un regard noir de la part de Smoker.

" Bref, continua-t-elle, il a découvert le cadavre deux jours plus tard. Il avait d'abord tenté de l'appeler chez elle mais n'ayant pas réussi la joindre, il est allé à son domicile mais, n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il défonça la porte et c'est là qu'il l'a..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se rendait bien compte de l'horreur de la scène. Elle-même, qui travaillait dans la police judiciaire, fut choquée par l'état du cadavre quand elle arriva sur le lieu du crime. Elle imaginait donc sans peine le traumatisme pour le jeune homme, alors que lui était très proche de la victime. Elle se souvenait encore de sa réaction lors de la découverte du corps. Il était complètement hystérique. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier, de pleurer, fumait cigarette sur cigarette, et vomissait dès que des images néfastes de son ex-fiancée revenaient à l'assaut de son esprit.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Smoker, qui lui demandait de lire le rapport du médecin légiste.

"Membres découpés en petites rondelles, lut-elle, entailles sur tout le tronc, tranchage du vagin, agression sexuelle, et tout ceci _ante-mortem_. L'assassin l'a torturé et tué avec l'aide d'une lame d'environ trente centimètres."

Elle n'osait dire la suite tant les détails étaient morbides. Elle se demandait comment était-il "humainement" possible de commettre de telles barbaries.

Smoker vit bien le trouble du capitaine Tashigi. Lui aussi, dans toute sa carrière n'avait jamais vu cela, et son désir de justice se trouvait renforcé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire avec un serial killer et l'idée qu'il y avait eu et aura d'autres victimes qui avaient ou auront subi le même sort l'enrageait. Cette affaire n'était pas comme ses précédentes, où c'était surtout des meurtres de légitime défense, pour l'amour, ou même pour l'argent, mais jamais de tueurs en série qui aimaient torturer, tuer voire même violer ses victimes !

Il fit de nouveau un long soupir. Il demanda:

"Quand aura lieu l'enterrement de Charlotte ?"

.

Le jour du fameux enterrement de Pudding, il faisait étonnement beau. Les familles Charlotte et Vinsmoke toutes entières se trouvaient devant l'énorme tombeau pour le si petit corps de Pudding. Sanji s'y trouvait aussi, dans son parfait costume noir. Il écoutait à peine les prières du prêtre. Il pleurait. Il pleurait pour beaucoup de raisons. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Moult émotions l'assaillaient. Il ressentait de la tristesse, du dégoût et de la colère. Il se posait encore l'éternel "Pourquoi ?". Mais pas seulement sur le meurtre, il se le demandait aussi sur son « ex »-fiancée. Le curé l'interrompit en lui demandant s'il voulait prononcer quelques mots à la défunte. Il refusa. Il ne savait quoi dire. Il dut tout de même jeter la première motte de terre avec la mère Charlotte Linlin sur le cercueil. Cruelle tâche !

Quand il eut terminé, il s'en alla le plus vite possible. Une soudaine nausée l'avait pris. En chemin, il remarqua tout de même que la police surveillait la cérémonie et le cimetière tout entier. Il avait cru comprendre que les flics pensaient, ou plutôt espéraient, que le tueur montre le bout de son nez. Le blond avait lu quelque part que les tueurs aimaient bien assister aux enterrements de leurs victimes. Mais le meurtrier de Pudding n'était pas venu, vu la tête des pauvres policiers.

Il se demanda comment était cet assassin. Sans le connaître, il lui procurait une fascination morbide. Il voulait tout savoir sur cet homme, celui qui lui a pris sa fiancée. Il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui le poussait à commettre ces horreurs, pourquoi était-il devenu ce monstre, pourquoi avait-il choisi Pudding comme "défouloir". Il se claqua mentalement. N'avait-il pas honte d'être attiré par ce taré alors que sa future femme a été tué par lui ?

Il se décida, pour se pardonner, de se rendre sur sa tombe le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, Sanji était d'humeur maussade. Il faut dire que se rendre au cimetière dans lequel la femme de sa vie a été enterré la veille avait de quoi plomber le moral. Et dire que c'était lui-même qui s'était imposé cela ! Parfois il était vraiment maso !

Il y alla lentement. En chemin, il passa chez un fleuriste et acheta un bouquet de fleurs. Il arriva enfin devant la maison des morts. En se dirigeant vers la pierre tombale de la pauvre jeune femme, il vit qu'un homme s'y trouvait. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Il était grand, musclé, mais surtout, il avait les cheveux verts ! Sa surprise s'agrandit. Ça existait des cheveux comme ça ?! Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus étrange. Il se trouvait devant la tombe de Pudding mais pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu hier à l'enterrement. De plus, avec des cheveux pareils on ne passe pas inaperçu. Il osa demander à l'étrange personnage.

"Vous... Vous connaissiez la défunte ?"

Il avait un peu de mal de parler d'elle au passé.

L'homme tourna lentement la tête. Le blond vit une cicatrice barrant à la verticale son œil gauche fermé.

"La vache... Pensa Sanji, ce type ne doit pas être un tendre."

Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Il venait des trois boucles en or qui ornaient son oreille gauche.

Il posa enfin son regard sur l'unique œil valide de son vis-à-vis, et en fut paralysé. Sa pupille possédait un magnifique et glaçant iris gris métallique. Cet œil semblait vous transpercer de part en part, et Sanji eut l'espace d'un instant l'impression que son corps était parsemé de lames.

La voix grave et suave de l'étranger le ramena à la réalité.

"Non. Je m'étais rendu sur la tombe d'un vieil ami, mais en repartant j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une nouvelle tombe, alors je voulais savoir qui on avait enterré."

Ah, d'accord. C'était donc ça. Le vert reprit:

"-Vous connaissiez cette personne ?

-C'était ma... Fiancée.

-Ah. Désolé.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir."

Ils se turent tous les deux, pour regarder la tombe. Sanji en profita pour contempler le borgne. Il avait la peau tannée, la mâchoire carrée, ainsi que certains traits asiatiques comme les yeux légèrement bridés. Il portait un blouson ouvert, qui permettait de voir un T-shirt noir qui redessinait parfaitement ses muscles, un jean et des rangers noires.

Le blond voulait continuer la discussion, il voulait entendre de nouveau cette magnifique voix. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

"Hem... En fait, elle a été assassinée."

Le vert fronça les sourcils.

"-Elle a été tuée par le démon trancheur. Vous savez, le fameux serial killer qui sévit encore dans le pays.

-Merde ! Pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Rah, quand je pense qu'il existe encore des types comme ça !

-Oui, c'est vraiment inquiétant. "

Il y eut un blanc qui fut coupé par Sanji.

"-Excusez-moi mais, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Roronoa Zoro.

-Moi, c'est Vinsmoke Sanji. Enchanté, Roronoa Zoro.

-Moi de même."

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Vous savez, reprit Sanji, cela fait vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'une personne si jeune, si belle, qui mordait la vie à pleine dents ne soit plus de ce monde. Le destin est vraiment cruel, comme on dit ! »

Il eut un petit rire sans joie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était morte. Il pensait égoïstement que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, mais pas à lui. Alors était-ce son châtiment pour avoir été trop égoïste, naïf ? Ou bien était-ce celui de Pudding ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de pas du vert. Il demanda :

« -Vous partez ?

-Oui, il faut que j'y aille.

-Oh, et bien, au revoir, dit-il en tendant la main, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-À moi aussi. Au revoir. »

Ils se séparèrent après une poignée de main. Le pauvre Sanji repartit troublé. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effets. D'habitude, c'étaient les femmes qui lui en faisaient, mais elles ne lui faisaient absolument pas cette sensation. Cet homme dégageait une sorte d'aura de puissance et... De quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir mais tout ce qu'il savait était que ce n'était pas normal. Cet étrange type donnait l'impression qu'il était au-dessus des êtres humains ordinaires, c'était vraiment déstabilisant.

De son côté, Zoro avait beau avoir joué l'impassible, il était encore plus perturbé que Sanji. Quand il mentait ou manipulait quelqu'un, il ne ressentait rien, mais cette fois-ci, il avait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de l'avoir trompé. Néanmoins, il était content d'avoir pu le voir de plus près, et il n'était vraiment pas déçu. Mis à part des sourcils ridiculement entortillés, il avait un visage fin, une peau blanche comme la neige, un corps fin mais musclé, un beau bouc, une mèche de cheveux d'or cachant son œil droit, et un œil bleu et profond comme l'océan. Quelle merde, depuis quand se mettait-il à faire des fantasmes à la con ?! Il était tombé malade ou quoi ?!

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 3 et encore désolée pour mon retard. Une petite review ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Pauline et MiaoiFuki pour leurs reviews. En avant pour le chapitre 4 !**

 **Chapitre** **4**

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Il pleut il mouille_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Il pleut de l'eau rouge_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _La pluie écarlate coule_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Elle tombe d'une lame_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Il y a quelqu'un à côté_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _La personne est nue_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Est-elle vivante ?_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Un ruisseau rouge coule de la personne_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Un garçon ? Une fille ?_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _"Couic couic" fait la lame_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Une entaille, deux entailles, trois entailles, des milliers d'entailles !_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Garçon ? Fille ? Vivant ? Mort ?_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _"Couic couic", encore plus d'entailles !_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _Elle avait une poitrine_

 _Plic ploc plic ploc_

 _La personne ne respire plus._

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda quelques instants sa chambre, les yeux hagards. Il se rappelait parfaitement de tous les détails de son songe. Quel rêve magnifique. Tellement magnifique que c'en était presque un cauchemar !

Alors, il était déjà en manque ? Son dernier meurtre remontait il y a une semaine et il revoulait déjà repartir à la chasse ? Il se surprit à ricaner tout seul. Oh que oui, il le désirait tant... Une femme, son rêve le lui montrait bien, il voulait en découper une.

Il se prépara. En se regardant dans le miroir, il repensa à Sanji. Cet homme lui avait fait un sacré effet, et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone jetable. Six heures dix-huit. Ça allait. Il avait le temps de trouver une bonne proie et avec un peu de chance, de la tuer. Il mit son cher sweat noir, son jean gris foncé et ses rangers. Il prit son cher wakizashi et son bandana, puis partit à la recherche de sa prochaine victime.

Il préférait attaquer la nuit mais il n'était pas contre un peu de challenge en tuant en plein jour. De plus, les gens ne lui montreraient aucune attention. C'était un des bons points de chasser dans des grandes villes, non seulement il y avait l'embarras du choix des faibles à découper, mais aussi parce que les gens étaient pressés, et ne regardaient pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Vraiment, les mégapoles étaient des paradis pour les tueurs en série !

En pleine avenue Dressrosa, il tomba sur une femme aux cheveux châtains-blonds et portant des lunettes. Elle était habillée de noir, et son visage sévère lui donnait des airs peu sympathique.

Il se croisèrent. Après quelques pas, il fit demi-tour et la suivit. Ils passèrent dans de nombreuses rues. Zoro avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de la moitié de la ville. Enfin, ils passèrent dans une rue non peuplée. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant où se trouvait la rue Enies Lobby. Elle se retourna et dit d'une voix sèche:

"Harcèlement sexuel !"

Le vert n'en revint pas. Elle était tarée ou quoi ? Il lui avait simplement demandé le chemin ! Certes, il voulait la tuer mais tout de même, il ne l'avait pas harcelé et encore moins sexuellement et n'en avait pas l'intention. Il se reprit:

"Heu, non, excusez-moi mais je ne veux pas vous faire du... harcèlement sexuel, non. Je voudrais simplement vous demander où se trouve la rue Enies Lobby."

Elle le dévisagea. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait horreur de cela ! Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire et cela avait tendance à l'énerver. Or, il ne fallait pas trahir ses émotions et resta impassible, comme il arrivait si bien à montrer. Mais elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle et leva la main.

"Alors c'est très simple, vous t... Mpff !"

Le borgne lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle se défendit furieusement, mais face aux muscles surdéveloppés du vert, elle ne fit absolument pas le poids. Le balafré fut un peu déçu. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se débatte un peu plus. La lutte, c'était si excitant !

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Personne, et pas un seul magasin, la chance était vraiment avec lui ! Il l'attira dans un coin et la plaqua contre le mur, il sortit son arme, trancha ses doigts à part, comme d'habitude, le majeur droit, découpa en rondelles ses bras puis ses jambes, lui taillada le ventre. Elle hurlait :

« Pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Promis, je ne dirais rien ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Elles pleuraient toutes et à chaque fois, il y prenait du plaisir. Il adorait quand ses proies étaient totalement effrayées par lui, c'était si jouissif ! Cela lui montrait qu'il était le plus fort, et détestait à chaque fois encore plus les faibles. Les faibles, c'était les autres, c'était les honnêtes gens, les naïfs et candides personnes qui peuplaient cette terre. Pour lui, ils n'étaient bons qu'à être découpé voire agressé sexuellement. Rien de plus.

Il trancha les paupières et lui arracha l'œil, lui ouvrir le ventre et découpa les boyaux qui sortaient petit à petit. Quand la pauvre femme ne devint plus qu'un tronc avec une tête, tailladé de partout, éventré avec les tripes tranchées en morceaux, le démon trancheur lui abrégea les souffrances en lui coupant la tête.

Zoro partit, après avoir pris l'auriculaire droit au cadavre et regardé sa carte d'identité. Elle se nommait Kalifa.

Il regarda son portable. Neuf heures sept. Et bien, il a été rapide cette fois-ci. D'habitude, il mettait bien plus de temps, mais cette fois-ci le besoin était pressant.

Il sillonna les rues de la ville. Aujourd'hui était jour de congé pour son travail. Il ne savait quoi faire. Il passa devant le Baratié. C'était là où il avec vu pour la première fois Sanji. Travaillait-il là ? Si c'était le cas, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, au vu de son style vestimentaire et de ses manières. Et merde, il avait repensé à ce blondin. Il ne pourrait pas quitter son esprit, bordel ?!

Il commença à repartir lorsqu'il entendit :

« Comment ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! »

 **Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Adeyyo pour ses gentilles reviews.**

 **Chapitre** **5**

Zoro n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Non, pas lui, non ! Pourquoi devait-il le rencontrer, lui, ici et maintenant ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que foutait ce putain de blondinet avec des sourcils de merde ici ?

Malgré tout, il prit enfin la parole:

"-Je me baladais. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela.

-Mais c'est que je travaille ici, dit-il en montrant le resto. J'y suis cuisinier."

Donc, il avait vu juste. Il bossait bien là. Parfois il n'aimait pas avoir raison. Il lui redemanda :

« Si vous travaillez ici, vous ne devriez pas plutôt être en cuisine ? »

Ah la la… Lui et la délicatesse, cela faisait trente-six. Malgré tout, Sanji lui répondit calmement :

« Je prends ma pause cigarette, les autres cuistots ne veulent pas que je fume en cuisine. Pour eux, cela salirait la réputation du Baratié.»

Le ventre de Zoro se mit soudain à gargouiller. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur son ventre, en rougissant. Le blond éclata de rire :

« -Whao, vous devez avoir sacrément faim ! Vous n'avez rien mangé ?

-Non.

-Et bien entrez, je vais vous préparer à manger.

-Mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer !

-C'est pas un problème, c'est la maison qui offre ! »

Le vert n'en revint pas. Jamais, jamais on lui avait offert un repas, et encore moins dans un restaurant de luxe. Et puis, cet homme il le connaissait à peine, et il voulait tout de même lui faire à manger gratos ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Il se retrouva donc assit devant une table. Le blond lui amena une carte. Tant de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres s'y trouvaient inscrits ! Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir. Il finit par prendre le premier plat qu'il lut, une longe d'espadon poêlée aux herbes avec comme boisson une bouteille de vin blanc. Le cuisinier nota tout et partit dans les cuisines.

Pendant qu'il attendait, il remarqua que plusieurs personnes le regardaient. Il faut dire qu'avec son style vestimentaire populaire en plein milieu d'une clientèle chic, il faisait un peu tâche. Il les regarda tous du coin de l'œil. Il y avait quelques proies intéressantes… Il serait si amusant de sectionner le bras de ce vieil homme, il serait si jouissif de de trancher le frêle cou de cette petite fille, il serait si bon d'éventrer ce gros bonhomme, il serait si euphorique de découper les seins de cette femme, il serait si excitant de couper la langue de cet homme !

Il fut coupé de ses pensées pour le moins morbides par Sanji qui apportait son repas. Il se jeta sur le plat. Au premier morceau avalé, il fut paralysé par toutes les saveurs qui traversaient son corps, et s'il ne s'appelait pas Roronoa Zoro, il aurait carrément pleuré de joie. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, ses papilles savouraient lentement chaque bouchée, le poisson fondait littéralement dans sa bouche, c'était le paradis pour son estomac !

La voix du cuistot le ramena à la réalité :

« C'est foutrement bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans le vouloir, le vert hocha la tête. Il goutta le vin et failli tomber à la renverse tellement il était délicieux. Le goût, doux, sucré et amer, formaient un mélange exquis. C'était de loin le meilleur vin de tous ceux qu'il avait bu.

Quelle belle journée, le matin il avait découpé quelqu'un et à midi, il avait mange le meilleur plat de tous ceux qu'il avait pu goûter au cours de son abominable existence.

Quel bonheur d'engloutir et boire cette nourriture et cette boisson tout droit descendu de l'Olympe !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet entortillé du sourcil cuisinait aussi bien.

Après le repas, il remercia Sanji et s'apprêta à repartir, mais ce dernier le retint. Il lui demanda :

«Attendez, hem, est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le vert le considéra un instant puis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« -Quand ? Demanda le borgne.

-Je ne sais pas… Demain ?

-Demain ? Ce sera bien dimanche, demain ? Alors c'est d'accord.

-Parfait ! À quelle heure ?

-Quand vous voulez.

-Heu… Quinze heures, ça vous va ?

\- Oui, va pour quinze heures. Mais où ?

-Oh, et bien, euh… Ici, devant Le Baratié, cela vous va ?

-No problémo.

-Tant mieux ! Bon, et bien, à demain !

-À demain. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, comme à leur première rencontre « officielle ».

Sanji était aux anges mais en même temps un peu déconcerté. Il lui avait clairement donné un rendez-vous, de plus il trouvait cela mal placé envers feu Pudding, qu'il sorte avec des personnes au lieu de faire son deuil, surtout qu'il ressentait de l'attirance envers cet homme si mystérieux. Un homme, il n'en revenait toujours pas, lui qui était persuadé d'être hétéro à deux cents pour cent, il y avait de quoi à être tout retourné. Devait-il, à partir de maintenant, tout remettre en question chez lui ? Et surtout, comment allaient réagir ses amis, ses collègues et pire, sa famille, ainsi que celle de son ex-fiancée. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ces deux dernières allaient faire un scandale. Alors qu'il aurait dû continuer à pleurer la défunte, le voilà qu'il sort de nouveau avec quelqu'un, et de sexe masculin en plus ! Alors comme ça le troisième fils de la riche et noble famille Vinsmoke est un putain de P.D. ? Quelle honte !

Bref, il devait attendre avant d'être officiellement avec lui. Enfin, c'était bien beau tout cela mais, est-ce que Zoro l'aimait ? Ou bien cela n'était qu'un beau et doux fantasme ? Il était vrai que le vert avait accepté son rendez-vous, mais peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas, que c'était simplement de l'amitié ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

« Laissons le Destin agir. » Se dit-il.

Il sourit. Le destin, quel mot si romantique ! C'était bien lui, ça, à croire et à parler de ces conneries.

Quant au vert, il était juste complètement perdu dans ses sentiments, ces choses si étranges pour lui, il n' en avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Quand il ressentait quelque chose, c'était surtout pour découper et parfois violer sa prochaine proie. Mais là, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup moins sanglant. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était, et cela l'énervait. Et quand il était énervé, il avait besoin de tuer. Et si sa prochaine victime pouvait être le blondin ?

 **Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Je vous le demande car, sachez que les reviews nous motivent, c'est vraiment un plaisir de lire vos avis et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réponds !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Adeyyo, MiaoiFuki, Pauline et baka marimo ans kuso-cook pour leurs reviews.**

 **Chapitre** **6**

Smoker revoyait sans arrêt les dossiers sur l'affaire "Démon trancheur". Il relisait sans arrêt les rapports des médecins légistes, ainsi que ceux des victimes. Mis à part le tueur et la manière dont elles ont été tué, aucune n'avait de liens entre elles. Sur cinquante-cinq affaires, aucun témoin. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Cet homme était vraiment doué. Il finit par lire le rapport du profileur. D'après lui, ou plutôt elle, c'était un homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et célibataire. Au vu de ses actes, il avait eu une enfance difficile, et par rapport à la violence de ses crimes, il veut montrer sa supériorité à ses victimes et au monde.

Intéressant mais pas assez pour arrêter l'assassin, de plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que certaines analyses de profileur s'étaient révélées fausses. Il regarda de nouveau les photos de la dernière scène de crime, pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas laissé passer certains indices. Rien, nada. Le pauvre commissaire soupira une énième fois. Il ne pourrait donc jamais arrêter le Démon trancheur ?

Un bruit sur la porte le ramena à la réalité. Quelqu'un toquait. Il bougonna :

« Entrez ! »

La personne entra. C'était Tashigi. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la mine sombre. Il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tashigi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête comme un enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Quelque chose de grave s'était sûrement produite. Impatient, il la pressa de lui répondre :

« -Et bien, j'attends. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang de bonsoir !

-On vient de découvrir le cadavre d'une femme dans la rue Awa Awa no mi.

-Ne me dîtes pas que…

-Si. D'après l'état du corps, il ne fait aucun doute que le meurtrier est le Démon trancheur.

-Et merde… »

Le commissaire et son adjointe se trouvaient devant les parties du corps éparpillés de la victime. La brune dut retenir de toutes ses forces un haut le cœur. Elle avait beau avoir assisté à la plupart des scènes de crimes du Démon trancheur, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Un homme de la police scientifique s'approcha. Il déclara :

« -Kalifa. 27 ans. Secrétaire au ministère de l'Intérieur. Elle se rendait à son lieu de travail quand le tueur l'a attaquée.

-Est-ce qu'il manque un doigt à la victime ? Demanda Smoker d'un ton neutre.

-Oui. Même plusieurs. Nous les avons tous retrouvé sauf un, l'auriculaire droit. Ils étaient tous éparpillés, à part le majeur droit qui n'a pas été séparé de la main.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est lui. C'est bien cet enfoiré qui a fait le coup. Sinon, qui a retrouvé le corps, et l'avez-vous interrogé ?

-Oui, Monsieur le commissaire. C'est ce vieil homme, du nom de Monsieur Lemaire, dit le policier désignant un vieillard complètement hystérique, tenant une laisse avec au bout un petit chemin blanc. Il était en train de promener son chien, Chouchou, c…

-J'en ai rien à foutre du nom de son clebs ! J'veux savoir comment a-t-il découvert… ça ! Hurla le fumeur en montrant Kalifa.

-D… d'accord, Monsieur le commissaire. Donc il promenait Chou… enfin, son chien comme chaque matin et sa promenade habituelle passait par là, c'est ainsi qu'il a découvert le corps dix-sept heures quarante-huit.

-À quelle heure remonte le décès ?

-À vue de nez je dirais entre sept et onze heures du matin.

-Cette rue n'est pas fréquentée ?

-Très peu, Monsieur le commissaire. Il n'y a pas un seul magasin et il vaut mieux éviter cette rue la nuit, beaucoup de jeunes bourrés passent par là et font pas mal, pardonnez-moi cette expression, de conneries. »

Smoker s'approcha du cadavre. L'expression figée à jamais de la fille était la peur, comme toutes les autres victimes de cet homme. Combien de temps avait-elle souffert, combien de temps l'avait-il torturé ? Combien de temps l'avait-il suivi ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Cette fille avait un poste bien placé et aurait pu, peut-être aller plus haut. À moins, qu'elle le méritait. Elle était peut-être mouillée dans des magouilles que le ministère ne cessait d'être impliqué. Mais qui méritait de subir un châtiment aussi cruel ?

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées philosophiques et inspecta la scène de crime. L'odeur du sang était encore présente, mais cela ne le dérangea pas vraiment. La fille était dans un sale état mais comparé au précédent, ce n'était rien. Il regarda sur le corps et autour de ce dernier s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque détail suspect qui pourrait mener au Démon trancheur. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien, comme d'habitude. Mais l'espoir n'avait encore complètement disparu, il fallait attendre les rapports du médecin légiste et de la police scientifique pour déclarer qu'il avait perdu.

Le problème des villes, c'est que les rues se ressemblent toutes. Enfin, d'après Zoro, qui cherchait avec peine la rue où se trouvait Le Baratié. Le vert se promit que s'il mettait la main sur l'architecte de la ville, il allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de l'achever. Il arriva enfin devant le restaurant. Le cook l'attendait, visiblement furieux. Dès qu'il s'approcha de lui, le blondinet commença à l' invectiver :

«- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?! Ça fait deux heures que je vous attends !

-La ferme ! C'est pas ma faute si les rues se ressemblent toutes !

-Comment ça, elles se ressemblent toutes ? Attendez, ne me dites pas que… »

Il éclata de rire avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Le blond était plié en deux, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le borgne le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, mais à priori, il se foutait de lui et il avait horreur de ça. Il demanda, mécontent :

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!

-Les rues…

-Quoi, les rues ?

-Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas aucun sens de l'orientation ? »

Le vert ne répondit rien. Il devint tout rouge. Sanji lui offrit un magnifique sourire moqueur, ce à quoi Zoro lui répondit par un splendide regard noir. Il finit par répondre que non, il n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation proche de moins dix, que c'était les plans et l'architecture de la ville qui étaient mal faits. Le blond repartit dans un second fou-rire devant tant de mauvaise foi. Il se demanda sur quel phénomène était-il tombé cette fois-ci. Le vert avait une méchante envie de l'étrangler. Il hurla :

« T'as un problème, l' entortillé du sourcil ?!

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler, espèce de marimo ?! »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Après quelques instants, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient tutoyés sans le vouloir. Sans se le dire, ils s'étaient convenus de ne plus utiliser le vouvoiement.

Sanji proposa d'aller au cinéma, ou bien de se balader. Le vert rétorqua qu'il aimait bien marcher, c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur balade dans la ville. Ils en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance. Zoro apprit donc que le blond venait de finir son école de cuisine et avait réussi à entrer dans ce majestueux restaurant non seulement grâce à ses talents culinaires, mais aussi grâce à son mentor, Zeff, qui était chef cuisinier dans ce resto. Après insistance du cuisinier, le borgne dut lui raconter que sa carrière était bien moins glorieuse, il enchaînait les petits boulots, et en ce moment, il était déménageur, mais son contrat avec l'entreprise était bientôt terminé.

Le blondinet lui proposa d'être serveur dans son restaurant, il manquait de personnel, son entrée sera la bienvenue. Mais le vert déclina l'offre. Être toujours poli, souriant et aimable avec les clients, ainsi que le port du nœud papillon, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Le blond lui sourit et lui promit qu'à la place, il l'aiderait à trouver un emploi. Grâce à cela, le blond en profita pour demander le numéro de téléphone de son nouvel ami, qui le lui donna, et lui-même le lui passa.

Sur leur chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme bâtiment où à l'entrée était écrit en lettres capitales « GERMA 66 ». Aussitôt, le sourire de Sanji se fana. Oh non, pas cet endroit. L monde commença à tourner autour de lui. Tant de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il fut pris d'une nausée. Il se sentait mal. Il devait vite s'en aller. Il fit demi-tour en accélérant le pas. Zoro, le voyant s'en aller ainsi, se dépêcha d'aller le rattraper. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

De nouveau à ses côtés, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, que le blond remarqua. Ce dernier lui demanda :

« Est-ce que t' as eu une famille de merde, toi ? »

Le balafré ne répondit pas. La réponse était évidemment non, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu une, mais il ne voulait pas le dire, craignant que le Cook n'explique pas son étrange conduite de tout à l'heure. De toute façon, le cuistot n'attendit pas sa réponse :

« Je suis né dans une famille d'enfoirés qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petites affaires, à leur fric et à leur prestige. Une vraie bande de cons, crois-moi. »

Il repensa à tout ce que lui avaient fait subir ses frères, qui le battaient, se moquaient de lui, ainsi qu'à son père, qui l'engueulait sans cesse, qui n'avait pas hésité à lui mettre un masque de fer et l'enfermer pendant plusieurs semaines, qui le traitait comme une sous-merde et passait son temps à le renier car il appréciait la cuisine et avait un côté efféminé. Son salaud de paternel ne le reconnaissait comme son fils seulement pour des fins politiques. En somme, de parfaits connards.

Le vert le regarda longuement. Il fut frappé par le regard du blond, où il arrivait à discerner à peu près de la tristesse, du regret et de la colère. Ce regard lui rappela sa propre enfance, il se souvint de l'orphelinat, de Luffy, de Doflamingo, et de Kuina. Une colère sourde s'empara alors de son corps, ses pulsions meurtrières refirent surface, l'adrénaline monta d'un coup, la rage qu'il avait éprouvé en ayant vu Doflamingo lors de la découverte du cadavre de Kuina et quand il avait tué ce putain de flamand rose l'engloba petit à petit. Il se souvint de la joie du sang, son désir de trancher revint en force.

Trancher, torturer, violer, tuer. Ces mots dansaient dans son esprit. Une petite voix dans sa tête chantonnait :

 _Coupe, coupe, comme_ _de la volaille…_

Il pouvait tuer le blondinet ici et maintenant, c'était si simple, si amusant. Il frissonna d'excitation. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres. Il pouvait sortir son wakizashi, il l'avait sur lui. Il imaginait si bien la lueur étonnée et peu rassurée de ce crétin dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Cet abruti allait se défendre longuement, ce qui prolongera l'excitation, il prendra enfin le dessus puis, sous son regard apeuré, il plantera son arme dans cette chair si tendre. Il entendait déjà ses cris de douleurs, et là…

« Zoro ? Entendit-il. Zoro ? »

Il se redressa. Sanji le regardait avec des yeux inquiets.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, tu es tout pâle. »

Le borgne s'obligea à sourire. Il lui répondit :

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il repartit. Le blond le suivit, mal à l'aise. Le regard qu'avait son vis-à-vis était vraiment bizarre, mais cet œil hagard, avec cet étrange lueur, ce n'était pas celui de quelqu'un de normal, de sain d'esprit, mais celui d'un fou, pire, celui d'une bête féroce affamée qui chasse du bon gibier. Quant à son expression, elle était bien plus qu' effrayante, elle était même démentielle. Ce sourire mauvais qui déformait son visage, et ce ricanement qui sortait de sa bouche, venait tout droit de l'Enfer. À ce moment-là, ce qui se trouvait devant lui était un démon.

« Qui es-tu vraiment, Roronoa Zoro ? » Se demanda-t-il.

 **Je peux vous demander une petite review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à MiaoiFuki et à Adeyyo pour leurs reviews.**

 **Chapitre** **7**

Quand Zoro rentra chez lui, il balança son blouson, puis donna un énorme coup de poing dans le mur où il fit un trou en hurlant :

« PUTAIN ! »

Et merde ! Il avait pété un câble, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser à Kuina et compagnie dans un moment pareil ?! Maintenant ce petit con de blondinet se posait sûrement des questions. Bordel, son masque qu'il s'était fabriqué pour tromper la société était en train de s'affaisser avec ce Kuso-cook ! Mais c'était sa faute avec son fichu regard, il s'était l'espace d'un espace d'un instant, revu en lui, lorsqu'il était encore la petite proie coincée entre les griffes de ce chien de Doflamingo. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, putain de merde, mais quel pouvoir occulte avait cet abruti pour pouvoir le faire craquer ainsi ? Fait chier, il devait vite trouver un moyen de se calmer, ou alors il allait complètement déconner. Tuer. Oui, il devait tuer. Un blondinet, oui, un petit blondinet, ce serait bien, avec des yeux bleus comme ce chieur de Sanji de préférence. Voilà, ça c'était un bon plan.

Sanji était lui aussi sous le choc, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de regard, celui-ci était vraiment… déstabilisant, oui, c'était le mot. Quelle était cette lueur bizarre qu'avait ce Marimo dans son regard ? Il déglutit sans le vouloir. Avait-il peur de cette tête de brocoli ? Non, ce n'était qu'une algue ambulante, il ne pouvait être si méchant que ça, il avait certainement une bonne raison, il avait sûrement un peut-être secret en lui et n'osait le révéler. Avait-il lui aussi eu un passé douloureux ? C'était peut-être la raison de son regard. Mais cette lueur, qu'est-ce que c'était bordel ? Il n'en savait rien, et ça l'inquiétait.

Et puis son visage était complètement déformé, comme s'il était en proie à la folie. Non, c'était bien une crise de démence dont il avait été témoin. Mais alors, qui était vraiment cet homme qui avait réussi l'exploit de faire flancher son cœur ?

Le lendemain, au Baratié, Sanji ne se sentit pas mieux que la veille. Le vieux Zeff le remarqua, mais comment demander à son borné d'élève ce qui le tracassait tant. Le problème était aussi que la délicatesse était malheureusement pas son fort, mais bon, quel homme ne voudrait pas soutenir l'être qu'il considérait comme son fils ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'élança :

« -Hey, Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Non, rien, c'est bon. »

Le manque de réparti du petit merdeux l'inquiéta d'avantage. D'habitude, il l'aurait envoyé se faire cuire un œuf, ou bien l'aurait insulté en le traitant de "vieux shnock", mais là, une simple réponse évasive. Il retourna à l'attaque :

« -Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si tu as le moindre problème, que ce soit ta famille ou autre, parles-en à moi.

-Mais il n'y a rien, j'te dis !

-Sanji…» Le gronda-t-il.

Le blond resta penaud un court instant. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à ce vieux croûton qui le connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Il hésitait tout de même à parler du vert et de l'incident de la veille à son cher mentor. Devait-il se lancer ou non ?

Après un grand débat intérieur, il se décida enfin à parler :

« -J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

-C'est bien ! Comme ça, tu pourras passer à autre chose et revivre normalement ! Elle s'appelle comment?

-Il.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non, non, pas du tout. Alors, c'est quoi son nom ?

-Zoro.

-Drôle de nom. Il est sympa au moins ?

-Plutôt, mais il est assez bizarre.

-Comment ça, bizarre ?»

Sanji lui raconta l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Le plus vieux l'écoutait, l'air grave. En effet, l'homme n'était pas vraiment normal. Ce genre de type, il fallait s'en méfier. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au petit merdeux.

« -T'as raison, il est bizarre ton petit ami.

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas encore mon petit ami !

-On s'en fout. Le plus important est que tu ne t'approches plus de lui.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de grave.

-Mouais. Écoute, je préfère rester encore avec lui et si ça déconne, je me casse, ça te va ?

-Je ne suis, tout de même, pas très rassuré.

-Je sais me défendre, tu sais.

-Oui, mais la description que tu me donnes de ce Zoro est assez inquiétante. Suis mon conseil et éloigne-toi de lui.

-Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien, il a quelque chose que toi, moi et quasiment tout le monde n'a pas. Il dégage une sorte d'aura fascinante mais inquiétante, même démoniaque. Oui, ce type ressemble un peu à un démon. C'est vraiment bouleversant. Il faut que tu le rencontres, comme ça tu verras de quoi je veux parler.

-J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir à quoi il ressemble. Je pourrais en profiter pour lui dire entre quatre yeux qu'il n'a pas intérêt de te faire du mal et de prendre bien soin de toi, sinon je lui casse la gueule.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, sinon ce sera moi qui te casserai la gueule. »

Ils rirent un bon coup. Le jeune cuisinier aimait vraiment le vieux Zeff, il était pour lui le père qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il rencontra le vieil homme.

Enfant, sa mère l'emmenait souvent au Baratié, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le vieux schnock, alors qu'il était allé leur demander si leur repas leur a plu. Il se souvenait encore de son grand sourire et avait dit d'un ton enjoué « Oui ! ».

Ces journées magiques cessèrent quand sa mère tomba malade. Elle ne pouvait même plus sortir de son lit. Son connard de père lui avait interdit d'aller la voir, sinon cela allait empirer sa maladie. Il l'écouta pendant plusieurs mois, il ne voulait pas perdre l'être qu'il tenait le plus au monde. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui marquait tout instinct infantile, c'était le besoin maternel. Il voulait voir sa chère mère. Mais s'il la voyait, elle serait encore plus malade, non ? Il se rappela d'une phrase de sa mère : « Il faut manger pour vivre, et non pas vivre pour manger ! »

C'est ainsi qu'il cuisina son premier repas. Il l'apporta en cachette à sa génitrice. Son visage était si joyeux quand elle goûta sa cuisine, que son cœur en fut tout de suite réchauffé. Le bonheur qui lui avait fait défaut ces derniers temps était revenu d'un coup. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa chère famille qui bafoua son petit nuage en se mettant à le battre et l'insulter. Tyranniques et cruels étaient ses frères et son géniteur ! Cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie, considérait que celles-ci n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'un déchet.

Quel enfant pouvait survivre à ça ? La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était sa si chère maman. Sa sœur non plus ne le battait pas, il lui arrivait par fois de le consoler. Hélas, ce n'était pas tout le temps.

Puis le jour fatidique arriva. La mère de Sanji mourut, laissant son pauvre fils aux griffes de ses frères démoniaques. C'est ainsi que commença la plus douloureuse partie de son cauchemar. Personne était là pour lui redonner la joie de vivre. Les années passèrent et un jour en sortant du collège après avoir été battu par un de ses frangins, il passa devant Le Baratié. Ses doux souvenirs revinrent en force, des larmes salées dévalèrent ses joues. Le moustachu le vit, et alla à sa rencontre en lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Pris d'un sursaut de confiance envers cet homme, il lui raconta toute son histoire. Pris de pitié, ce dernier lui proposa de venir un peu en cuisine, pour lui donner un peu à manger, pour le calmer, ce qu'il accepta.

Là-bas, il fut émerveillé par cet environnement où odeurs multiples et plus délicieuses les unes que les autres se mélangeaient. Les mains dansaient au-dessus des fourneaux et la chaleur de ces derniers réchauffaient sa petite âme. C'était décidé. Il voulait être cuisinier.

Quant le vieil homme revint, il lui fit part de son rêve. Le vieux arqua un sourcil puis lui proposa de travailler à mi-temps dans son restaurant.

Après avoir étudié dans une école de cuisine, il resta à temps plein au Baratié qui était devenu en quelque sorte sa deuxième maison. Voici comment s'acheva son histoire.

Il revint vite à la réalité quand un serveur apporta la commande d'un client. Shit, un petit emmerdeur, ce dernier. Avec toutes ses sauces spéciales et pas trop de viande, cuite saignante, les carottes d'un côté, les petits pois d'un autre…

Mais bon, il devait bien faire avec !

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'avoue ne pas être très fière de ce chapitre, donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à MiaoiFuki, à Pauline, à baka marimo and kuso cook, Adeyyo et Deryous50 pour leurs reviews.**

 **Chapitre** **8**

Cavendish, mannequin, rentrait d'une séance photo. Il gloussa rien qu'en y repensant. Son corps vibrait en se remémorant des gens l'entourant, l' acclamant, réclamant un autographe, un sourire ou clin d'œil, s'évanouissant à sa vue, ainsi que la lumière des flashs et de la gloire qui l' aveuglaient. Dieu, qu'il aimait ça ! Être le centre d'attention, d'être loué, glorifié, idolâtré, d'être populaire, la folie des grandeurs le prenait et l' enivrait. Il en ressortit, saoul de sa propre popularité, et prit le chemin de sa maison, tard dans la nuit.

Alors qu'il chantonnait un hymne à sa propre gloire, un homme encapuchonné s'approcha de lui. Le blond ne put voir distinctement son visage. Mais encore sous l'effet du poison de sa popularité, il crut que cet homme était fan de lui et voulait un autographe. Voulant prendre les devants, il sortit une feuille et un stylo et demanda :

"-C'est à quel nom ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?" Demanda l'inconnu.

La star le regarda, perplexe. Comment, il ne voulait pas avons sa signature ? C'était impossible ! Il était idiot ou quoi ?

"-Vous ne voulez pas un autographe ?

-Non. Je voulais juste vous...

-Comment ça, vous ne voulez pas en avoir un ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?

-Euh... Non.

-Sachez que je suis le grand, le beau Cavendish Leprince, célèbre star et mannequin mondialement connu !

-Connais pas.

-Quoi ?! Et bien venez chez moi, vous allez apprendre à me connaître."

Il saisit le bras de son locuteur qui, contre toute attente, le retira en grinçant :

"Ne me touchez pas."

Le pauvre blond le regarda, un peu inquiet. L'étrange inconnu se reprit, il s'excusa et voulut bien le suivre.

Après dix minutes de marche, le blondin lui ouvrit la porte de son splendide appartement.

Ô comme il n'aurait pas dû !

D'un coup, l'homme lui sauta dessus, avec un long couteau dans la main. Il lui serra la gorge et le plaqua sur le sol, achevant de dégriser le pauvre homme. Le mannequin se débattit comme il put. Hélas, son agresseur était bien plus fort que lui. Il avait beau essayé en vain de donner des coups de poings, de pieds ou même de boule et de le griffer, rien y fit. Au contraire, l'homme semblait prendre du plaisir de lutter contre lui. Bon dieu, que lui voulait ce type? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? De peur, il hurla :

« Si vous voulez mon argent, il se trouve à la banque, mais j'en ai aussi sous mon lit ! Je vous le donne tout de suite, mais ne faites rien ! »

L'inconnu le dévisagea puis éclata de rire. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ? Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps sa réponse, l'homme prit la parole. Sa voix grave sonnait comme le glas de l'Enfer :

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ton fric, c'est toi que je veux, alors je devoir te faire quelque chose. Ton petit minois était trop tentant, je pouvais pas te laisser partir ! Ta peau est si douce et ta chair trop tendre que mon wakizashi me hurle de te découper, sa voix bourdonne dans ma tête et ça me rend dingue ! Allez, amusons-nous un peu ! »

De ces mots sortis de la bouche de ce démon, Cavendish comprit aussitôt que sa dernière heure était venue. Mourir, si jeune, non, il ne l'acceptait pas, il voulait encore goûter au tumulte de la vie ! Il gémit, pleura à chaudes larmes, supplia l'ange de la Mort de l'épargner, il lui promit qu'il ne dirait rien, mais l'être démoniaque le regarda, blasé, il ne ressentait rien, il s'en fichait qu'il chiale, qu'il le prie de le laisser en vie, pourtant une lueur dans son regard trahissait une envie folle de tuer, de torturer et d'y prendre le plus de plaisir possible. Mais avant que le blond eut le temps de hurler, qu'il lui trancha les doigts, sauf le majeur. La douleur était grande. Il n'osa pas regarder tout de suite, pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait. Or, juste avant qu'il se décide à jeter un coup d'œil, d'autres coups, de la même intensité, de la même douleur, de la même violence furent lancés sur son bras droit, de plus en plus proches de son torse. Il avait mal, il ne sentait plus son membre, que lui avait-il fait ? Il se décida à voir ce qu'il lui avait fait à son bras, mais il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Où était-il ? Il paniqua. Son bras, que lui avait-il fait à son bras ?! Alors il les vit, les petits morceaux qu'étaient devenus son membre. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit, et dû se retenir avec un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir sur lui-même ou bien à côté.

Les mêmes souffrances le reprirent mais cette fois-ci du côté gauche. Il n'eut pas la peine de regarder pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le tueur s'attaqua à ses jambes. Il les sentit, petit à petit, se séparer du reste de son corps. Misérable qu'il était ! Le voilà réduit à l'état de tronc avec une tête. Mais le pire était qu'il savait parfaitement que cela n'était que le commencement. Ô combien il avait hélas raison !

L'assassin lui taillada le torse, il sentait son sang se vider de ses veines et ses tripes sortir de son corps. Il avait mal, si mal qu'il n'avait plus la force de hurler. Ses cris étaient devenus des râles et des gémissements. Son corps pâle était devenu rouge. Sa chair se découpait si aisément, _comme de la volaille._

Soudain, il vit la lame imbibée de son sang, bien trop près de son œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? De deux coups secs, le démon lui coupa les paupières, puis planta son arme dans son œil gauche, mais ne la retira pas tout de suite. À la place, il dit :

« Tu sais, il y a de cela quelques années, un salaud m'a sectionné mon œil gauche. Depuis, à chaque fois que je vois des faibles comme toi à avoir les deux yeux valides, ça m'énerve. »

Sur ses mots, il lui arracha son globe oculaire. Le pauvre Cavendish cria, le stress lui redonnant des forces. Il n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait trop, il voulait mourir. Il murmura d'une voix plaintive à son tortionnaire de l'achever, ce qu'il, malheureusement, refusa. Comme il voulait mourir ! Hélas, sa torture n'était pas encore terminée.

Le tueur mit son couteau dans sa bouche, puis d'un geste net, lui coupa la langue. Son sang s'agglomérait dans sa gorge, il avait l'impression de s'étouffer avec son propre liquide vital. Le monstre se saisit de son pénis et commença à le découper en petites rondelles.

Le pauvre homme n'en pouvait plus. Mais qu'il l'achève, bordel ! Il était humilié, privé de membres, de voix, d'un œil, de virilité et surtout, de sa beauté si chère et légendaire, il n'était plus rien, à part un amas de chair et de sang. Le voilà misérable, pataugeant dans ce liquide carmin, souffrant comme Ixion attaché pour l'éternité à sa roue de feu, geignant comme un petit enfant, n'inspirant que de la pitié.

Son supplice n'était pas fini, le psychopathe engouffra dans la bouche les morceaux de sa virilité. Le goût de sa chair le dégoûtait, il voulait tout recracher mais n'y arrivait pas. Il allait donc mourir étouffé ? Cruelle mort ! On allait le retrouver le visage bouffi et mutilé ? Quelle horreur de penser à ça ! Dans un ultime élan de désespoir, il tenta de s'échapper, mais privé de ses bras et de ses jambes, il ne put aller bien loin. Il ne fit que se retourner et gesticuler bêtement voulant vainement atteindre la sortie. C'était peine perdue mais il voulait tout de même essayer de survivre. En voyant ce spectacle ridicule, le tuer ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant la détresse des Hommes devant La Mort, cruelle et impitoyable.

L'entité démoniaque regarda finalement sa carte d'identité, puis le saisit par les cheveux et le souleva. Le pauvre Cavendish paniqua, il crut que sa torture, digne des damnés du Tartare, allait encore continuer. Il n'avait pas tord. Le fou lacéra son dos faisant pleurer une nouvelle fois sa victime qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses souffrances incessantes. Le désir de mourir le reprit. Quel idiot était-il de vouloir s'échapper ! S'il s'était laisser faire, il aurait été tué plus tôt et aurait arrêté d'avoir mal pour de bon !

Le démon approcha sa lame près de son cou. Enfin, il allait arrêter de souffrir. Soudain, un sursaut d'instinct le saisit. Il ne voulait plus mourir. Il voulait le hurler à son meurtrier mais les seuls sons qui passèrent ses lèvres n'étaient que des petits sons plaintifs et pathétiques. L'assassin n'y fit pas attention et le décapita. Il avait fini de souffrir.

Zoro rentra chez lui. Il regarda encore une fois l'annulaire droit de ce Cavendish. Il sourit en repensant qu'il était bien tombé, lui qui voulait un blondinet, il était servi ! En plus, ce con avait lui aussi les yeux bleus, comme l'autre perturbateur.

Il avouait quand même que quand cet abruti lui avait demandé son nom, il s'était demandé sur quel huluberlu était-il encore tombé. Mais quand il l'avait emmené chez lui, il s'est dit que la chance était avec lui. Quel imbécile il était ! Ce pauvre con avait creusé sa propre tombe !

Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait un peu paniqué quand cet idiot lui avait pris le bras, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas d'être touché.

Il se rappela de la tentative de fuite de blond. Cette vision était si pathétique qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment, les faibles étaient si stupides et risibles, c'en était aberrant ! Comment pouvait-on perdre autant de dignité, surtout pour se raccrocher à la vie ! Quand on meurt, c'est dans l'honneur ! Enfin, c'était ce que lui pensait.

Rentré dans son appartement, il vit que quelqu'un avait laissé un message sur son portable. Étrange, d'habitude personne ne cherchait à le contacter, à moins que… Il se rua sur son portable pour voir qui était le destinataire. Et merde ! C'était encore cette saloperie de Cook ! Décidément, il voulait lui pourrir la vie ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin lui voulait encore ?

Il lut le message rapidement et grinça des dents. Fait chier, ce connard voulait encore le revoir, il avait à lui parler. Si c'était pour parler de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, il était dans la merde, il devait vite réfléchir à une excuse plus ou moins potable. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans son petit nuage sanglant, le laisser continuer sa vie damnée et continuer à massacrer des faibles ?

Pour se calmer une bonne fois pour toute, il observa longuement le doigt de sa dernière victime. Les sensations du meurtre le reprirent, il se souvenait parfaitement du son de la chair se faisant trancher, du sang dégoulinant de sa lame, des cris de ses victimes, les souffrances qui les accompagnaient, tout cela étant en parfaite harmonie ! Il oublia tout ce qui était en dehors de ça, Sanji, les flics, il n'y avait plus que le crime, là où il était confronté en face à face avec la Mort et le Désespoir, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'on comprenait à quel point l'être humain était faible, que la vie était éphémère, et que lui était supérieur à ces vulgaires humains.

Sanji contemplait son portable. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Zeff. D'un côté, il avait raison mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce crâne de mousse. Que devait-il écouter ? La raison ou son cœur ? Terrible dilemme !

Découragé, il alluma la télé pour voir les infos pour se changer les idées. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que un flash pour le moins spécial. La police avait annoncé la mort de Kalifa, sauvagement mutilée et assassinée par le Démon Trancheur. Le Démon Trancheur… Le même homme qui avait tué Pudding. Alors il avait donc encore frappé. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui. Le salaud ! Comment osait-il faire cela à une femme ! C'était immonde, inhumain ! Mais était-il réellement humain ? Causer des horreurs pareilles ne pouvait pas être de la main d'un homme ! Il comprit d'un coup le véritable sens du surnom « Démon Trancheur ». Le tueur était vraiment un démon. Voilà pourquoi on n'arrivait jamais à l'arrêter. C'était un être diabolique commettant des atrocités sans nom, qui ne méritait en aucun cas d'être traité ni d'être jugé comme un humain.

Non, il se trompait. Cet homme manquait d'humanité tout simplement parce qu'on ne l'a jamais traité comme un humain. Il n'était pas psy mais au vu de son passé sombre où lui-même avait reçu peu d'affection venant de sa famille mise à part sa mère, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce serial killer, voire même mieux que personne.

Ce type, on l'avait sûrement traité comme un vulgaire animal, n'ayant pas eu le droit à une éducation saine ni à de l'amour, il avait fini par croire qu'il était une bête et à se comporter comme elle. Cet homme était un fauve et les honnêtes gens des proies. Pour lui, le monde n'était qu'un vulgaire terrain de chasse.

Quelle image effrayante de se dire qu'il n'était plus qu'une cible, qu'il se trouvait en bas dans la chaîne alimentaire, qu'il pouvait se faire dévorer à tout moment par ce prédateur, qu'il était un _faible._

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Faible. Un mot si dur. Alors, voilà qu'elle était sa vision des Hommes. Il avait raison, ce mec ne pouvait être jugé par un tribunal humain, parce que celui-ci ne peut juger quelqu'un dont il en est inférieur. On ne peut pas condamner un monstre. Il haletait, il suait, ses mains étaient moites, il était aussi pâle que la neige, la Peur l'entourait de ses bras glaçants.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa transe. Il le prit, tremblant. D'une voix chevrotante, il demanda qui était à l'appareil.

"-C'est Zeff, répondit la voix. Tu as vu les infos ?

-Oui. J'ai vu que le Démon trancheur a fait une nouvelle victime. Mais, tu sais, ce type, on ne peut pas l'arrêter, il n'est pas humain ! On ne peut pas !

-Sanji...

-On ne peut rien contre lui, c'est un démon, un authentique ! C'est un être supérieur à nous, humains normaux, un prédateur, nous ne sommes que ses proies, il va tous nous dévorer, nous massacrer !

-Sanji.

-Nous ne sommes rien face à lui, on ne peut pas lutter contre ce monstre, nous sommes des faibles !

-Sanji !"

Ce cri ramena tout de suite le blond à la raison. Il s'arrêta dans son délire pour écouter son mentor. Son ton dur et fort le ramena à la réalité. Penaud, il écouta son père adoptif :

"-Écoute Sanji. Calme-toi, tu délires complètement. Oui, la police n'a toujours pas réussi à attraper cet enfoiré, mais il ne courra pas éternellement. Il finira par faire un faux-pas et elle finira par le cueillir. Il n'a rien d'une créature tout droit descendu des enfers, c'est un humain, d'accord ? Un humain ! Il n'est pas plus démon que toi ou moi ! Arrête de te faire ces films cauchemardesques, tu vas finir par devenir fou, c'est pour ton bien !

-Oui, t' as raison, excuse-moi, ça doit être le choc de voir que ce connard a encore buté une pauvre innocente, après Pudding...

-Tu dois être fatigué. Tu es sûr que tu dors bien ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ménage-toi, fais attention à ta santé.

-Oui papa, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Dis, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Non, non, je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu sais.

-Même pas sur Pudding ?"

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, il raccrocha au nez de son cher précepteur. Il ne voulait parler à personne d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait que les gens gardent une image positive de cette femme et puis, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut pas dire du mal des morts ?

Néanmoins, il désira respecter l'ordre de Zeff, et s'allongea dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et pensa, pour tenter d'oublier, à un bon plat, à un mille-feuille, à un poisson rare. Mais ses pensées rebelles se dirigèrent plus vers le Démon trancheur, puis à Zoro.

Plus il pensait à eux, plus il arrivait à les calquer entre eux. Il avait la terrifiante et douloureuse impression qu'ils se ressemblaient, après tout, ils avaient tous les deux un air démoniaque. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais ils avaient la même sorte d'emprise malsaine sur son esprit. Étaient-ils liés ?

À ces réflexions, son cœur s'accéléra, il lui faisait mal, il ne se sentait pas bien. Non, ça ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible, ils étaient différents, il était sûr que le vert était quelqu'un de bien ! Immédiatement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, l'étrange lueur qui animait son regard, son expression plus qu' inquiétante qui déformait son visage carré. À ce moment précis, il ressemblait à un démon, à un bête, à un prédateur, à un tueur.

Non, il n'acceptait pas, il se trompait, il était fou, ce n'était que des hallucinations, c'était le manque de sommeil. L'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas, ne pouvait pas être un tueur. De plus, ces hypothèses étaient juste nées de son imagination délirante et épuisée. Il était vrai que la mystérieuse crise du Marimo était déstabilisante mais pouvais aussi dire qu'il se rappelait de son passé qui a été peut-être douloureux.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. De durs souvenirs. Mais il voulait tout de même en avoir le cœur net, et le meilleur moyen était d'en parler au principal concerné. Il prit son smartphone et commença à chercher son numéro. Quand il arriva devant, il hésita. Et s'il se trompait ? Et si au fond, il avait raison ? Et si Zoro avait vraiment un lien quelconque avec le Démon trancheur ? Si c'était le cas, il était très mal. Il pourrait peut-être le tuer ?

Il se secoua la tête. Il divaguait encore. Il était peu probable que ce soit le cas. De toute façon, il devait être fixé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya sur le numéro. Mais que devait-il lui dire ? Quand devaient-ils se voir ? Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais il pouvait tout simplement l'appeler ! De plus, il ne serait pas en danger dans ce cas-là ! Non, l'autre tordu pourrait raccrocher dès qu'il y aura une question qui le dérange, et lui n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions.

Décidé, il commença à composer son message, lui demandant un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Voilà, c'était écrit, alea _jacta est,_ les dés sont jetés, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Dieu, qu'il espérait simplement qu'il se faisait des idées, que ce n'était rien, qu'il ait tout faux !

Il finit par se rappeler de sa première rencontre avec Zoro, puis quand ce dernier avait déjeuné dans son restaurant, de leur premier rendez-vous où cet abruti s'était perdu. Il se rappela de ses muscles forts et puissants, de ses cheveux couleur émeraude, de son œil de fer, de sa mystérieuse cicatrice qui le privait à moitié de vue, de ses boucles d'oreilles en or qui tintaient d'une si belle mélodie à chaque mouvement de tête. Il était sous le charme de cet homme, il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Ses soucis s' effacèrent, et Sanji finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le souvenir de cette voix grave si enchanteresse qui allait de pair avec ce corps digne d'un dieu grec.

 **Une petite review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de travail cette semaine, et puis ce chapitre, qui est malheureusement très court, a eu beaucoup de mal à sortir. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas douée pour les trucs mignons XD**

 **Chapitre** **9**

Sanji attendait Zoro devant son restaurant. Évidemment, cet abruti s'était encore perdu et était une nouvelle fois en retard. Toutefois, il hésitait à rentrer chez lui. Se dire que l'être qu'il aimait était peut-être un dangereux tueur psychopathe, n'était pas la pensée la plus rassurante.

S'il était vraiment un assassin, que ferait-il ? Essayerait-il de s'enfuir, le dénoncerait-il, ou bien fermerait-il les yeux ? Il n'avait, pour l'instant, aucun réponse.

Comment allait-il aussi lui demander si c'était bien lui le Démon trancheur. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire:" Hey ! Est-ce que tu es un serial killer ?"

Mouais, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis, cette histoire à dormir debout n'était sûrement que le fruit de son imagination.

"Salut." Dit une voix essoufflée, ce qui fit sursauter Sanji qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Il se retourna et put voir l'homme de ses pensées derrière lui. Ce dernier arborait toujours ses vêtements populaires et son expression, impassible, fit déglutir le blond malgré lui. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire, comment allait-il aborder ce sujet si délicat avec lui. Le vert prit la parole:

"-T'avais à me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, heu...

-Et bien, accouche, le pressa-t-il."

Le blond souffla un bon coup. S'il était bien quelqu'un de dangereux, il pourrait au moins rien lui faire, étant donné que pas mal de monde passait par là. Il se lança, enfin :

"-Et bien voilà. Tu te souviens que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais à un moment donné, un peu bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'es réellement arrivé ?"

Zoro le dévisagea. Et merde, il avait raison, ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Son instinct ne l'avait encore une fois, pas trahi. Que lui dire ? La manière forte dont il était tant habitué ne pouvait pas marcher, trop de gens.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui en parler, il ne voulait, bien entendu, pas parler de ses pulsions meurtrières, mais pas non plus de son passé. Il ne voulait pas parler de Kuina, ne s'étant toujours pas remis de sa mort, mais pas non plus de salaud de Doflamingo. Il ne voulait pas raconter tout ce que cette enflure lui avait faite. Il ne l'assumait pas.

"C'est à cause... De ton enfance, non ?"

Le vert fronça les sourcils. Merde, il avait deviné à moitié ce qui s'était passé.

Sanji ne le manqua pas. Il se dit tout de suite qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Il continua :

"Tu sais, moi aussi ma jeunesse n'a pas été facile, alors n'es pas honte, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux."

Le balafré grinça les dents. Comme si on pouvait le comprendre ! Personne ne pouvait ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être traité comme une bête, d'être déshumanisé, de vivre chaque jour dans la terreur et la douleur, sous l'oppression d'un tyran fou, sadique et pervers, de passer ses journées à soit se faire violer et torturer et surtout, voir sa meilleure amie se suicider sous ses yeux sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Personne !

Furieux, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand le blond lui posa sa main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Sanji recula de quelques pas et le dévisagea. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'à coup ? À moins que...

Le balafré, lui, se rendit compte qu'il avait une bourde, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer ce que lui avait fait Doffy. Il s'apprêta à s'excuser quand il vit que le blond le regardait d'une façon dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Ne serait-ce pas de la tristesse ? Le cook lui dit d'une voix grave :

« Dis Zoro, quand tu étais enfant, on t'a… agressé… sexuellement, pas vrai ? »

Le vert ne répondit pas. Mais son regard s'assombrit et il baissa son œil. Donc il l'avait compris. Et merde ! Lui qui s'était créé une carapace pour empêcher de découvrir ce qu'il a subit, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et cacher sa véritable personnalité, cette armure invisible était en train d'être brisée par ce fichu blondinet !

Il releva les yeux, et vit avec horreur que le visage du blondin s'approchait lentement et dangereusement du sien. Le cuistot l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste. Sous l'étonnement, le vert ouvrit la bouche, le cuisinier en profita pour y engouffrer sa langue. Leurs deux appendices jouèrent, le tueur finit, à la plus grande surprise du blond, à prendre le dessus.

À cet instant, Zoro eut l'impression qu'on lui mettait du baume dans son corps, au niveau du cœur.

Une chose humide les sépara, le vert sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues. II la goûta, elle était salée, il remonta sa main sur son visage, cette eau sortait de ses yeux.

Sanji lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Viens, il faut que je te présente à quelqu'un. »

Tous deux étaient devant la cuisine du restaurant du blond qui ne tarda pas à crier :

« -Eh ! Vieux shnock ! Ramène-toi !

-Ça va, j'arrive, sale petit merdeux ! »

Un homme grand, avec une longue moustache assez amusante et boitant de la jambe droite arriva. Il prononça d'un ton bourru :

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important pour que tu m'appelles ?

-Je voulais te présenter le mec dont je t'avais parler, dit le blond en désignant le vert de la main. »

Le vieil homme inspecta longuement du regard le borgne, qui se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait beaucoup de mal à être observé de la sorte, surtout quand cela lui rappelait certains souvenirs peu joyeux.

Puis, à son grand étonnement, le boiteux sourit :

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Zoro ? Sanji m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Un p'tit conseil entre nous, n'insulte pas les femmes devant lui, OK ?

-Mais ferme ta putain de gueule ! S'énerva le fameux sujet de discussion. Bon, bref, Zoro, je te présente Zeff, mon mentor et… mon père spirituel. »

Le balafré sourit. Lui, n'avait jamais eu la chance de savoir ce qu'était un père, n'ayant jamais connu le sien, et ne pouvait pas dire que Doflamingo faisait office de père adoptif ou quoique ce soit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la chaleur paternelle, la protection que pouvait assurer cette homme, rire avec lui, ou même s'engueuler avec lui sans en venir à le tuer.

« -T'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Zeff à l'attention de Sanji, c'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de gentil sur moi en ma présence ! T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ?

-Raah, ça va ! Profites-en plutôt, parce que ce sera peut-être la dernier fois ! »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Le borgne les regarda, loin de cette bulle familiale, préférant rester dans les abysses des ténèbres. Décidément, pour lui, ce genre de scène lui était totalement incompréhensible. Bah, ça devait faire parti du comportement plus qu'étrange des faibles.

« Bon, allez, on te laisse, dit le blond au vieux cuisinier, dis Zoro, ça te dis de passer chez moi, maintenant ? »

Le vert le regarda, étonné. Mais répondit de façon positive à sa question. En réponse, le blondin lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

 **Excusez-moi encore pour le retard et est-ce je pourrais avoir une petite review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaah ! Excusez-moi d'avoir tant tardé, mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce mois-ci. Vraiment désolée !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que cela m'aidera à me faire pardonner !**

 **Chapitre 10**

Chez Sanji, Zoro émit un sifflement d'admiration devant le magnifique appartement du blond. Par rapport à son deux pièces miteux, le sien était un palais.

Un magnifique canapé ainsi que deux fauteuils en velours se trouvaient dans le salon, qui était décoré de deux peintures d'une certaine Jora et une autre de Miss Goldenweek, un tapis persan l'ornait au centre. Mais la pièce la plus incroyable était sans aucun doute la cuisine. Cette dernière contenait un immense four, deux micro-ondes, une plaque chauffante moderne et un évier étincelant.

Le blond lui proposa un verre, en tant que grand amateur d'alcool, il demanda du saké, s'il en avait, ce que le blondin possédait et lui offrit volontiers. Ils s'assirent sur le splendide et doux canapé.

Le cuistot était comme dans un rêve, enfin il allait reconstruire sa vie, tourner la page, il avait sûrement rencontré quelqu'un de bien. Mais ce songe idyllique se transforma soudainement en cauchemar quand il vit, à la place du vert, Pudding ricanant devant lui. Il devint pâle, et au plus grand étonnement du vert, il se mit à hurler et tomba sur le sol. Le Marimo, le regarda, abasourdi, puis tenta de s'approcher de lui. Le cuisinier recula. Zoro allait lui demander ce qu'il avait qu'il avait, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il remarqua que l'entortillé du sourcil pleurait et les yeux hagards. Ce dernier gémissait :

« -Pardon… pardon… je… je… ne voulais pas… pardon…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda le tueur, perdu.

-Pardon… je suis désolé… »

Le blond était comme en transe, le regardant comme s'il était un revenant, un démon venu le chercher pour l'emmener en Enfer, comme un pauvre mortel ayant corrompu son âme.

"Pardon... Pardon Pudding... Je ne le pensais pas... Je ne le voulais pas... Pardon..."

Interloqué, le borgne demanda :

"-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Pudding ?

-Pardon... Je ne le voulais pas vraiment... Je suis désolé...

-Oï !

-C... C'est ma faute si elle est morte..."

Le balafré se demanda ce qu'il racontait. Ce con ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué puisque c'est lui qui avait mis fin à ses jours.

"-Pardon... pardon Pudding... je ne le pensais pas vraiment... pardon... pardon…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pourquoi... pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin, dis-moi ce que t'as !

-E… est-ce mon châtiment pour ce qui est arrivé ? Ou le tien ? Oh, pardon, désolé, je retire ce que j'ai dit… »

Le cuisinier n'avait plus rien d'un homme sain d'esprit. Toute sa raison l'avait quittée. Ses pupilles étaient injectées de sang, il tremblait de tout ses membres, sa voix était faible et chevrotante. Il était devenu fou.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fais ça avec ce sale porc ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dis ça ? Je… je regrette d'avoir dit ça… pardon… ah ! Pourquoi es-tu morte ? Pourquoi es-tu morte à ce moment-là ? Tu ne t'es donc pas assez acharné sur moi ? Tu veux encore me hanter, me torturer, jouer avec moi et mes sentiments ? Veux-tu me punir de ma stupidité et de ma naïveté ? Ou bien parce que j'ai trahi un de mes principes les plus importants ? Ou alors, pour tout cela ? Allez, s'il te plaît, fais-moi traverser le Styx, qu'on en finisse ! »

Zoro, n'en pouvant plus de cette tirade délirante, le gifla. Une énorme trace rouge apparut sur sa joue gauche. Ceci eut le mérite de ramener Sanji à la réalité. Le pauvre homme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, encore sous le choc de cette hallucination et de cette soudaine folie, ainsi que de la gifle de son compère. Il murmura :

« Pardon. »

L'assassin demanda, d'une voix étrangement calme :

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, rien, excuse-moi, j'ai craqué. Désolé, je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Il releva les yeux, et vit que l'œil de son vis-à-vis le grondait, lui ordonnant de ne pas lui mentir. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de lui révéler la raison de sa perte totale de contrôle. Après tout, lui aussi n'a jamais voulu lui dire la raison son craquage de la dernière fois. Mais le regard du borgne le mettait mal à l'aise, à force de le fixer, il se sentit oppressé, des lames se plantèrent peu à peu dans son torse, le traversant de part en part. N'y tenant plus, il avoua :

« -J… j'ai vu Pudding.

-Comment-Comment ça, tu l'as vu ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle est morte.

-Elle... elle était là, juste à ta place, elle me regardait... Elle... Elle ricanait... Elle... Elle est peut-être venue me chercher...

-Ne dis pas de conneries, elle est morte, et les morts ne reviennent pas parmi les vivants."

Il en savait quelque chose. Si tous les fantômes de ses victimes revenaient se venger, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?" Demanda le Démon trancheur.

Le cuistot, lui, n'osait pas. Après tout, le mal était fait. Pourquoi le ressasser ?

"Allez, répond !" Pressa l'autre.

Bordel, il ne pouvait pas fermer sa gueule !

Il alla lui dire quand il remarqua une lueur sauvage dans son oeil. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de lames parsemées dans son corps mais d'une bête féroce plantant ses griffes sur lui, le fixant comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire proie qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer. Suant de peur, il tremblota, puis éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Zoro soupira. Jamais ils n'y arriveraient !

Il le gifla une seconde fois. Il en avait assez de ses crises de larmes incessantes et de tourner en rond.

Le blondin reposa sa main sur sa joue. C'est qu'il frappait fort, ce con.

"-Pourquoi t'excusais-tu auprès d'elle ?

-Toute cette histoire, si elle est morte, c'est ma faute.

-Et pourquoi ce serait ta faute ?

-Je... En fait, cela avait commencé avant la nuit du meurtre.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-En fait, Pudding n'était pas si gentille et innocente que ça.

-Avec ton speech, je l'avais remarqué.

-Oui, bon, répondit-il agacé. Donc, en fait, Pudding était une fille, comment dire... Assez... Merde, je ne peux pas le dire, je ne peux pas insulter une femme.

-Putain, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas insulter une femme ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'est une déesse !

-Justement, si ! Les femmes sont des déesses que je dois louer !

-T'es bizarre.

-C'est toi qui est bizarre ! Donc elle était...

-Elle était quoi ?

-Elle... Elle... Non, je ne peux pas, désolé.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Tu me fais une crise, tu gueules que c'est ta faute si elle est morte, tu n'arrête pas de sous-entendre je ne sais quoi, et là, tu me dis comme ça que tu ne veux plus rien dire ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

-Non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas.

-Tu fais chier.

-Je sais, et toi, tu m'emmerdes.

-Connard.

-Pauvre con.

-Love-cook.

-Marimo.

-Salaud.

-Enfoiré.

-Cuistot de merde.

-Algue de mes deux."

Cette engueulade dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes, quand Sanji, qui n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions, décida de sortir, pour prendre l'air. Ainsi, ne sachant que faire et ne voulant pas tout de suite rentrer chez lui, décida de l'accompagner.

Les deux marchèrent dans la ville, sans un mot, Sanji admirait l'architecture étrange de certains immeubles, les églises dont la grandeur cachait le soleil, les jardins égalant celui d'Eden, dont les fleurs étaient de mille couleurs et le palais d'Alabasta où habitait le roi Nefertari Cobra et sa fille Nefertari Vivi, tandis que Zoro, lui, s'en moquait un peu, pensant plus à marcher puis boire une bonne bière qu'autre chose.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent au plus grand bonheur du vert de boire un verre. Ils trouvèrent un charmant café du nom de Mermaid Café. Nul besoin de préciser qui avait choisi celui-ci.

À l'entrée, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux verts se présenta pour les accueillir. Ni une ni deux, le blond était à ses pieds, l'oeil visible en coeur. Il roucoula :

"Que vois-je ? Une sirène dans ce lieu paradisiaque ? Ah ! Cet ouragan qu'on appelle l'Amour m'a amené jusqu'ici et a fait flancher mon coeur en vous voyant ! Quel est votre nom, charmante demoiselle ?

-Camie, dit-elle un peu gênée.

-Quel nom divin ! S'emporta-t-il en tourbillonnant. Oh, vous êtes si magnifique, Camie-chwan, vous...

-Non mais quel pervers, grinça une voix grave derrière lui."

Furieux, le dom Juan se retourna et pour lancer un regard noir au possesseur de la voix.

"-T'as dit quoi, Kuso-marimo ?

-J'ai dit que t'étais un pervers, Ero-cook."

Alors qu'une énième dispute allait commencer, Camie les arrêta gentiment en proposant de les conduire à une table.

Enfin installés à la terrasse, ils décidèrent chacun une boisson. Le blond prit une tasse de thé, quant au vert, il commanda une bouteille de saké.

Alors que la tranquillité régnait, seulement perturbée par les passants et les voitures, un cri brisa ce doux cocon de paix. Tous se retournèrent pour voir la provenance de ce hurlement. Un homme, avec de longs cheveux noirs, une peau anormalement blanche, des lèvres violettes et avec un grand manteau blanc était par terre, et fixait quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose était Zoro.

Ce dernier ne peina pas non plus à le reconnaître. C'était un des visages qu'il ne pouvait jamais oublier. L'homme se releva et rassura tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'approcha Il s'approcha de la table du cuisinier et de l'assassin et dit d'une voix guillerette :

"Tiens, mais c'est ce bon vieux Zoro ! Alors, comment tu vas ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il le regardait à peine, il ne faisait que serrer fortement son verre, réprimant son envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Le blondin, s'inquiétant de la tête de son compagnon, se risqua à demander:

"-V.. Vous vous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des amis de longues dates ! J'étais même son médecin attitré. À l'époque, c'était un vrai casse-cou ! Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû le recoudre ! Je me rappelle de ta blessure au ventre, c'était quelque chose ! Rien que de la voir me faisait me faisait mal, et ma douleur s'emplifiait quand je pensais à la tienne. Mon pauvre, tu as dû tellement souffrir ! Mais je t'avais bien dit de ne pas jouer avec ce couteau. Shololololo !"

Le balafré ne répondit pas. Il serra plus fort son saké. C'était normal qu'il avait souffert lors de son opération car ce salopard avait fait exprès d'omettre de l'anesthésier, juste pour se délecter de son visage tordu de douleur, pour continuer à le torturer. Et bien sûr, le pauvre homme avait mal pour lui, surtout quand il se souvenait qu'il riait à gorge déployé lorsqu'il le voyait se vider de son sang, le recousait lentement, faisant parfois exprès de mal placer le fil.

C'était tout à fait crédible !

"-D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, comment va ton œil gauche ? Pourquoi tu le laisses fermé ? C'est pas comme ça que tu pourras voir avec ! Shololololo !

-Mon œil est mort, prononça le borgne gravement, je ne peux plus voir avec. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, César.

-Shololololo ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié, mille excuses, shololololo ! Oh, j'oubliais ! Évite de m'appeler César Clown, et à la place, appelle-moi Gangster Gastino.

-Pourquoi ? Quelques problèmes avec les flics ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le tueur.

-On peut dire ça, oui."

Un silence qui dura quelques secondes mais qui parut durer une éternité s'installa entre eux. Le blond était mal à l'aise. Cet étrange bonhomme n'inspirait que la méfiance. De plus, sa tirade sur cette fameuse blessure était assez suspecte, et son rire ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Enfin, ce gars était plus que louche. Demander de l'appeler différemment, réveillait en lui un fort sentiment d'inquiétude, renforcé par l'état de la tronche de cactus qui était sur la défensive. Faisant fi de la lourde atmosphère, César posa sa main sur l'épaule du vert, ce qui fit tressaillir ce dernier. Hélas, l'homme au grand manteau blanc le remarqua et ricana :

"Mais tu m'as l'air stressé, dis-moi ! Je pense que tu as besoin de compagnie, sinon tu vas craquer, et ça te fera le plus grand bien. Cela te fera oublier tes soucis et te redonnera le sourire. Adopte un animal de compagnie, par exemple, un chien."

Cette fois, le vert avait tellement serré son verre qu'il s'était brisé. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il dire cela ? Il se retourna, le darda de son oeil criminel et gronda :

"Ne parle plus jamais de clebs devant moi. Compris ?"

Tout d'abord surpris, Gastino se reprit et lança :

"Pas la peine de s'énerver, c'est bon, je te donnais juste des conseils. En parlant de chien, comment va la fille que tu adorais, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah mince, j'ai complètement oublié !

-Kuina, et elle est morte, connard.

-Ah oui ! Kuina ! Une vraie petite chienne, celle-là ! Toujours prête à écarter les jambes pour n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Une vraie petite pute, et puis, si pathétique, si faible. Une sale garce. De quoi elle est morte déjà ? Du SIDA, de la rage ?"

C'en était trop pour Zoro. Il se leva d'un bond, et le frappa de son poing sur la joue qui le fit tomber par terre, devant les regards abasourdis des gens, dont Sanji. Le Démon trancheur le souleva en le prenant par le col de son manteau. Il grinça :

"Tu dis ou sous-entends quoique ce soit sur elle, je t'assure que je te ferai subir un châtiment pire que la mort. Tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Crois-moi, je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite, ce serait trop facile, je reduirai tes espoirs à néant et détruirai ta fierté. Est-ce clair ?"

Paniqué, le médecin hocha vivement la tête. Le tueur le fixa un instant, puis le lâcha. Ce dernier en profita pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Sanji, resté en arrière, n'avait pu placer un mot devant la colère sourde de son compère. Ce drôle de bonhomme, qui avait fait hérisser les cheveux de Zoro, qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, qui était-il vraiment ? Une ombre du passé du Marimo, ça, c'était certain, mais le reste ? Quel rôle a-t-il joué ? Que lui a-t-il fait ? Que sait-il ?

Le vert laissa de la monnaie suffisante pour payer leurs boissons, et s'éloigna. Il fut rattrapé par le blondin qui s'empressa de lui demander :

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Le vert ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit la bouche, et prononça d'une voix lente et grave, d'outre-tombe :

"Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé."

L'odeur putride du sang lui faisait tourner la tête. Il croyait s'être habitué, mais hélas, elle était bien trop forte. Trois jours que le cadavre était dans cet état, trois jours que le liquide carmin avait coagulé, donnant une forme de flaque horrifique, visqueuse et nauséabonde. Il regarda son adjointe, son état était encore pire que le sien. La pauvre, elle était à deux doigts de faire une syncope. Son teint rose était devenu blanc comme neige, elle compressait sa bouche avec un mouchoir, et s'efforçait de regarder en face le mort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Pauvre petite !

Il regarda le macchabée une nouvelle fois. L'homme, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça au vu de son état, pataugeait dans un bain rouge. Ce corps, recouvert de cette eau carmine, déformé, mutilé, ne possédait ni bras, ni jambes, ni de tête. Un tronc. Il n'y avait rien qu'un tronc où étaient éparpillés des membres en rondelles autour de lui. Au bout

de la main droite, il ne restait plus que le majeur. Bon, c'était sûrement lui le coupable, son cher ami le Démon trancheur.

Un homme aux cheveux verts et avec une drôle de crête, s'avança vers lui. Le commissaire l'examina de haut en bas. Un tatouage en-dessous de l'oeil droit, et un anneau dans le nez. Son allure non-chalente et vulgaire fit renifler Smoker de mépris qui le trouva tout de suite peu sympathique. Il s'approcha tout de même de lui et commença son interrogatoire :

"-Qui êtes-vous ? Commença-t-il, quel est votre nom et prénom ?

-J'mappelle Bartolomeo Lecannibale, m'sieur le commissaire, dit-il, chuis l'voisin de l'autre tordu.

-L'autre tordu ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Bah, celui qui est mort, dit-il en désignant du doigt l'amas de chair et de sang se trouvant sur le lit.

-Vous connaissiez personnellement la victime ?

-Boh, plus ou moins, on se croisait parfois sur le palier, mais comme il me parlait seulement de sa popularité, et que je l'insultais, bah on s'entendait pas vraiment, quoi."

Smoker soupira. Nom de Dieu, il avait le chic de tomber sur de drôles d'énergumènes.

"-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la victime ? Continua-t-il.

-Bah il se la pétait et il était casse-couilles.

-Mais encore ?

-Bah il était zarbi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il était bizarre, quoi.

-Comment ça, bizarre ?

-Il était un peu schizo, une fois il était tranquille, puis l'autre fois il poussait de drôles de cris et était vraiment flippant.

-Vous avez d'autres exemples ?

-Bah, une fois, il me parlais d'une soirée où il était avec des bourges, et puis tout d'à coup, il a fait une drôle de tête, et a sauté sur moi en hurlant qu'il voulait me buter, il poussait de drôles de hurlements, qui me faisait penser à un loup, puis, la seconde d'après, il était redevenu normal, et continuait à me parler de sa soirée de merde comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'peux vous dire qu'c'était vraiment flippant !

-Intéressant... Murmura-t-il pour lui."

Il se retourna vers lui et parla de se sa voix forte :

"-Vous étiez chez vous lors de la nuit du meurtre ?

-Oui, répondit-il en se curant le nez.

-Avez-vous entendu des cris ?

-Oui.

-Mais vous n'avez pas réagi ?

-Bah non, moi j'pensais qu'il faisait ses crises !

-Ses crises ?

-Bah oui, souvent il se met à crier tout seul chez lui. Donc moi j'croyais que c'était ça !

-C'est vous qui avez découvert le cadavre ?

-Ouais, avec la femme de ménage. Elle n'avait pas les clés et Cabbage ne répondait pas, donc j'ai enfoncé la porte, et je l'ai vu.

-Bien. Merci pour votre coopération.

-Au revoir, m'sieur.

-Amenez-moi la femme de ménage."

Le pauvre policier soupira. Il avait enfin un témoin mais il n'était même pas capable de lui apporter le moindre petit renseignement sur son putain de tueur en série ! Tyché avait donc décidé de lui donner mauvaise fortune.

 **Encore désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre. Si vous voulez me flageller, vous pouvez mettre une petite review (oui, je suis masochiste sur les bords ^^) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et en avant pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à Quimress, Ellis Ravenwood, MiaoiFuki, Deryous50 et Adeyyo pour leurs reviews.**

 **Chapitre** **11**

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Assez que ce connard de Marimo ne lui révèle rien. Assez de ses multiples visages. Assez de tous ses mystères qui tournaient autour de lui. Assez de ses drôles d'accès d'humeurs, assez de la violence qui vivait dans cet homme. Putain… Que pouvait-il faire ? L'algue ambulante l'avait royalement envoyé chier et lui, ne pouvait qu'attendre son retour, comme un con.

Bordel, qui était ce putain de type qui se faisait appeler César et qui était cette Kuina, qui, à son évocation, a fait rentrer Zoro dans une rage folle ?

Ce cactus ne devait pas avoir un passé blanc comme neige et sa curiosité se faisait encore plus grande.

Il se souvenait que la tête d'algue n'aimait pas être touchée. Quand il lui avait demandé s'il ne s'était pas fait violer dans sa jeunesse, l'autre ne lui avait pas répondu, mais avait baissé son regard. Il avait touché dans le mille. Est-ce que ce César et cette Kuina avaient quelque chose à voir dans cette agression sexuelle ?

Il voulait tant le connaître d'avantage. Puis l'aura qui régnait autour de lui devenait insupportable et à la fois toujours aussi attirante.

Pourquoi cet homme avait un regard si sombre ? Pourquoi était-il si renfermé et inatteignable ?

Il voulait être, si cela lui était permis, de guérir son âme torturée et blessée. Il souhaitait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

Le voilà, comme autrefois, à se balader dans la ville, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie de chasser. Il errait, sans but, dans ce troupeau d'humains.

Revoir César lui a fait revivre des souvenirs douloureux. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il souiller la mémoire de Kuina ?! Il aurait vraiment dû le buter. De plus, il fallait que l'autre cuistot de malheur voit ce connard.

Enfoiré de blondinet ! Tout allait de travers depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie. Il avait réussi à le pousser dans ses retranchements et puis, le plus perturbant était que le passé n'arrêtait pas de le rattraper.

Il se sentait démuni quand le blondin était là. Il avait l'impression, avec lui, de découvrir une autre facette de la vie. Enfin, seul l'Ero-cook avait découvert une partie de son passé.

Il s'arrêta devant un bar et décida de se payer un verre.

Il s'installa au comptoir, pour être plus sûr d'être tranquille. Il commanda une bière, il avait vu sur la carte qu'elle avait l'air bonne et pas trop cher.

Le serveur la lui passa quelques secondes plus tard, tant mieux, le service était rapide ici.

Alors qu'il sirotait son amère liqueur, une voix familière prononça :

"La même chose, s'il vous plaît."

Le vert, intrigué, se retourna pour découvrir une chevelure flamboyante, il baissa l'oeil et vit de longues cicatrices traverser le visage. Il continua son examen visuel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta à sa prothèse de métal à la place du bras gauche de l'homme.

"Oh putain..." Ne put s'empêcher de dire Zoro.

Le roux et se retourna et cria :

"Zoro !"

Ce dernier pensa qu'il n'arrêtait pas de revoir des connaissances de l'orphelinat. Il dit d'une voix étonnée :

"-Kidd ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, mec, répondit le dénommé Kidd.

-Je me balade."

Le borgne était méfiant. Revoir deux revenants du passé à deux jours d'intervalle, c'était plus que suspect. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Demanda le manchot.

-Des petits boulots, par-ci, par-là. Et toi ?

-Garagiste.

-Sans déc' ?

-Ouaip. J'ai même mon propre garage à moi.

-Et ça marche bien ?

-Plutôt. J'ai assez de fric pour bouffer et payer le loyer, c'est déjà ça.

-Ouais, c'est pas mal."

Ils rirent tous les deux. Mais pas d'un rire joyeux. Le leur était gras, forcé.

"Tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, l'marimo. T'as des emmerdes ?"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Des emmerdes ? Pour sûr qu'il en avait ! Il se ressentait une étrange émotion et se comportait bizarrement en compagnie du Love-cook. De plus, il n'avait plus aucune envie de tuer, il voyait de moins en moins les gens comme des proies et de plus en plus comme des personnes. C'était comme s'il devenait un faible.

Et merde ! N'était-il pas censé être le plus fort, à être supérieur aux autres ?

"Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?" L'interpella le garagiste en claquant des doigts.

Sorti de ses pensées, le vert balaya d'une main le vide et dit:

"Non, t'inquiète, je n'ai aucun problèmes."

Ils continuèrent à boire leur verre en silence.

Quand ils finirent leurs boissons, ils sortirent ensemble pour faire un tour dans la ville.

"-T'as un truc à faire, là ? Demanda Kidd.

-Nan.

-Ça te dit de jeter un coup d'œil à mon garage ?"

Il ne répondit, une nouvelle fois, pas tout de suite. La méfiance s'imposait. Il craignait que ce foutu rouquin ait un plan en tête, ce qui, la vie le lui avait appris, était parfaitement possible.

Devait-il répondre par oui ou par non ? En y réfléchissant, cela pourrait être une bonne idée, s'il était dans la merde il pourrait bien un jour buter ce con et se réfugier dans son garage.

C'est donc après ce petit débat intérieur qu'il accepta.

"Eh bien on est parti !" S'exclama le garagiste.

Après deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit tout décrépit. Le garage s'y trouvait, vieillot, froid et malfamé, ne donnant point envie de s'y rendre si on était quelqu'un d'honnête. Mais il pouvait facilement attirer les gens qui avaient certains problèmes judiciaires, comme un pauvre homme en cavale ou qui aurait volé volé une voiture, ou bien même un adolescent en fugue et aurait piqué la bagnole de son père.

"-Pas mal ! Souffla Zoro. Et t'as des fidèles ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Combien ?

-Environ une dizaine.

-Pas mal..." Répéta-t-il.

Il examina la voiture que le roux réparait. Une vieille clio grise. Sale et abîmée, le moteur mort, le pauvre Kidd avait du boulot.

"-Est-ce que , continua le manchot, tu sais ce qu'est devenu Law et Luffy ?

-Non, je les ai perdu de vue depuis l'orphelinat.

-Et bien figure-toi qu'ils travaillent tous les deux à l'hosto.

-Ah ouais ?!

-Yep. Law est médecin et Luffy infirmier.

-Je plains les patients et le reste du personnel, ricana Zoro en pensant à la maladresse de Luffy.

-C'est sûr, dit Eustass en riant."

Ce cher Luffy. Son sourire éclatant avait le don de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Après la mort de Doflamingo, ils s'étaient tous les deux séparés, lui prenant la voie du sang, et l'autre la voie de l'honnêteté et de la lumière. Il se souvenait que le brun lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, pour qu'ils puissent ensemble reconstruire leurs vies bafouées et brisées par l'horreur, la maltraitance et la tyrannie qu'ils avaient subi à l'orphelinat ou plutôt l'Enfer, où Lucifer, dans toute sa cruauté, écartelait leurs espoirs et leurs avenirs. Ce démon avait dévoré leurs êtres chers, les condamnant au supplice éternel du Remords, les avait fait immolé dans les flammes de la Rage mais les avait fait plonger dans les abysses de la Peur, lui, par sa puissance, les avait fait plonger dans les limbes de l'Humiliation.

Mais lui, comme un con, avait refusé la possibilité de se reconstruire, de pouvoir tourner la page et aller de l'avant, il avait tourner le dos au choix de revenir humain, mais à la place il avait choisi la destruction et la folie, il avait décidé de rester une bête, un monstre, un démon.

Commençait-il à regretter d'avoir tué un bon nombre d'innocents et de les avoir comparé à de vulgaires proies ? Il n'en savait rien.

Ce Sanji l'avait décidément bien changé alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Cet homme était tout le contraire de lui.

Il détruisait alors que lui créait, il apportait la mort alors que lui apportait la vie, il amenait le désespoir alors que lui amenait le bonheur.

Il était le démon, il était l'ange.

"-Dis, demanda Kidd, t'as réussi à passer à autre chose, par rapport à...

-Non, répondit le meurtrier qui avait parfaitement compris le mot silencieux que voulait dire son ancien compagnon de malheur mais qui n'osait le dire tant il était détestable. Non je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas pu, je ne peux pas oublier et je ne veux pas.

-Je comprends.

-Et toi ?

-J'avais réussi un moment mais, ça m'a finalement rattrapé.

-Je vois."

Kidd, à l'époque de l'orphelinat, était aussi un favori. Il se souvenait que Doflamingo, pour s'amuser, lui avait sectionné le bras à l'âge de quatorze ans et lui avait brûlé la peau, lui infligeant des fameuses cicatrices.

À la mort de Kuina, ce dernier lui en avait énormément voulu, il l'avait pris, comme la plupart des autres enfants, comme une trahison, un acte de lâcheté. Et pour ce fait, Zoro n'appréciait pas vraiment le rouquin. Chez Doffy, ils ne se parlaient peu, mais étaient rivaux comme tous les autres pour attraper la nourriture sous le regard moqueur et cruel des adultes.

« -Hey, j'toffre un verre ? L'interpella le garagiste.

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas. »

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour l'alcool, c'était son péché mignon. Il savait qu'il mettait en danger son foie avec cela mais il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose un jour !

Il observa le roux s'en aller chercher une bouteille et deux verres. Il en profita pour observer d'avantage la voiture en état de réparation. Il n'y connaissait rien mais il pouvait tout de même deviner que la bagnole était sacrément endommagée. Le pauvre Kidd avait vraiment du travail à faire.

Il se releva quand il vit derrière lui Kidd. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que ce dernier brandit une clé à molette et l'abattit sans autre forme de procès sur son crâne.

Un voile noir recouvra ses yeux et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 **Je l'avoue, ce chapitre était très court mais c'est ce que je voulais faire, sachant que le prochain sera plutôt gros (normalement).**

 **Je voudrais juste préciser une dernière chose, vous avez sûrement remarqué que la parution de ces derniers chapitres est devenue irrégulière et j'aimerais vous avertir que cela risque de continuer mais j'essaierai vraiment de réduire le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Promis !**

 **À la revoyure !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Pardon...)**

 **Et voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! Je me mets à genoux pour demander votre pardon pour cette trop longue attente, dont je n'ai pas d'excuses...**

 **Merci à Deryous50, Baka marimo et kuso kook, Addeyo, Pauline et Rineca, malle, missyaoiiiii, nahy et Akilie pour vos reviews et votre patience envers ma terrible lenteur !**

 **J'espère que ça chapitre arrivera à me faire pardonner.**

 **Chapitre 12**

Lorsqu'il sortit du Royaume des Songes, un grand mal s'empara de son crâne. Il sentit le sang continuer à couler du haut de son front jusqu'à la joue, la sensation dans son dos lui fit comprendre qu'il était adossé à un poteau. Il regarda autour de lui. Le paysage était différent. La pièce était plus petite et plus sombre, une odeur de bois humide y régnait. Où était-il ?

Il essaya de bouger mais en vain. Il baissa l'œil et vit que ses pieds étaient ligotés par une corde. Il tenta de faire quelques restes avec ses mains mais ce fût peine perdue, elles étaient aussi liées.

Il entendit des pas qui venait de son angle mort. Merde, il ne pouvait pas encore voir son ravisseur. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Kidd se mit devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, ricanant. Le vert soutint son regard en le fixant droit dans les yeux de son air blasé. Il lança sur un ton narquois :

« -Salut Zoro. Alors, bien dormi ?

-Ça va mais ça pourrait être mieux.

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi parce qu'après, tu vas finir par me supplier de te laisser la vie sauve.

-Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Vas-y, marre toi tant que le peux encore. »

Le roux se dirigea vers une table en bois se situant la droite du vert. Sur cette dernière se trouvait plusieurs objets et juste à côté se trouvait un lourd marteau.

Kidd regarda tous les instruments de trouvant dessus, hésitant sur chacun d'entre eux, prenant parfois une serpe pour faire quelques mouvements avec puis prenait ensuite un tisonnier pour l'examiner longuement.

Zoro observa tous ses gestes avec une grande attention.

«-Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dans un village à soixante kilomètres de la ville. »

Aïe. Ce sera un peu dur pour s'échapper.

« Hey, Roronoa. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de torturer et de tuer quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda le manchot.

Le vert fronça les sourcils. Parlait-il de Doffy ou…

« -Comment ça ? Osa-t-il demander.

-Mais tu sais bien, le Jeune Maître et tous les autres.

-Les autres?

-Oui, Charlotte Pudding, Hody Jones, et j'en passe ! »

Et merde, il le savait ! Cela ne servait à rien de nier, cela n'aurait rien de crédible.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Gronda-t-il.

L'autre s'approcha de lui et dit :

« -Il y a trois jours, t'as rencontré César, qui m'a prévenu que tu étais le célèbre Démon trancheur et m'a proposé de faire équipe.

-Ah, parce que maintenant tu fais équipe avec les pires ordures ? »

Furieux, le garagiste s'empara de sa gorge, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair, et gronda :

«- Ferme ta gueule, connard, parce que toi, t'es vraiment mal placé pour dire ça, fils de pute. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te buter, enfoiré, même si c'est pour s'allier avec des crevures comme César !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant d'amour ?

-Tu te souviens de ta première victime ?

-Ma première victime ? Attends comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ce n'était pas David par hasard ?

-C'était une meuf.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé mais je m'en souviens pas. »

Kidd le plaqua contre la poutre, une veine palpitant sur son front.

«-Margareth ! Elle s'appelait Margareth ! Connard !

-Ah oui ! Margareth ! Une blonde, je crois. Et alors ?

-Cette fille, c'était ma fiancée. Je l'aimais profondément. C'était l'amour de ma vie. Et toi, salaud, tu me l'as enlevé, tu m'as enlevé ce que j'aimais le plus au monde !

-C'est pas ma faute si t'as des goûts de chiottes !

-Ta gueule !

-Tu sais, ce sont toutes des putes. À chaque fois, elles crient, elles pleurent et elles supplient de les laisser s'échapper, de leur laisser la vie sauve. Ta meuf n'est pas différente des au..."

Kidd le coupa par un coup de poing, qui lui fit cracher du sang.

Comment osait-il parler d'elle ainsi ?

Cette fille était parfaite, elle était son sauveur alors que ce monde l'avait abandonné. Pour lui, c'était une sainte, un ange descendu du ciel. Il l'admirait, mais son admiration s'est vite transformé en amour.

Il avait fini par lui déclarer sa flamme, il se souvenait encore de sa réaction, elle avait ri. Un rire doux et musical, le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de toute sa misérable vie.

Mais voilà, un beau jour, on toqua à sa porte. Un commissaire, du nom de Smoker, entra. Son visage était grave. D'un coup, il eut peur pour sa bien-aimée. Il lui avait demandé s'il était bien Eustass Kidd, le fiancée de Margareth. Il lui avait répondu par l'affirmative et son cœur se serra encore plus, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Alors le commissaire lui annonça sur un ton grave :

« Monsieur, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre fiancée, Margareth. Elle a été… Assassinée. Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour retrouver l'assassin et le mettre sous les verrous. Sachez que je comprends parfaitement votre peine et que je suis de tout cœur avec vous. »

Tout son monde s'était écroulé en un instant. Tout son bonheur et ses projets d'avenir étaient partis en éclat. L'espoir de revivre s'était envolé.

Comment ce policier osait dire qu'il comprenait sa peine ? C'était impossible ! Personne ne pouvait imaginer l'ampleur de sa douleur, personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il avait mal.

Et on voulait mettre l'assassin sous les verrous ? Impensable ! Le tueur méritait un châtiment pire que la mort !

Il avait appris plus tard que certains crimes avaient été commis avec le même mode opératoire. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait ressenti de la joie que certaines personnes connaissent la même souffrance que lui mais aussi de la colère le serial killer soit toujours en liberté et continue à tuer tranquillement.

Mais voilà que le meurtrier était là, devant lui et comptait bien lui faire comprendre toute la haine qu'il avait envers lui. Il pouvait enfin le briser, le tuer à petit feu, le torturer d'une façon si cruelle à tel point qu'il le poussera à lui supplier de l'achever.

Ô quelle douce et réconfortante pensée que celle-ci !

Mais celle-ci finit par partir en poussière quand il croisa le regard plein d'arrogance de l'assassin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment pouvait-il le regarder ainsi alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse ! Ici, c'était lui, Eustass Kidd, qui était le plus fort, pas le démon trancheur.

Pour le lui montrer, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis un autre dans sa figure, puis encore un autre, et encore un autre. La douleur s'emparait peu à peu de ses poings, mais au lieu de l'arrêter, elle faisait monter l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta enfin, les mains ensanglantées, en partie par celui de son prisonnier. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée. Croyant qu'il était K.O, il se pencha vers lui et finit par éclater de rire :

«Ne me dis pas que t'en peux déjà plus ?! Je croyais que t'étais bien plus résistant que cela ! »

Mais Zoro releva la tête et lui cracha du sang à la figure. Kidd devint rouge de colère. Il sortit son briquet de sa poche et l'approcha du cou épais du borgne, si proche que la flamme touchait la peau du serial killer. Celle-ci se flétrit, s'écailla. Le vert grinça les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il l'avait bien appris avec Mingo, il ne fallait, au grand jamais, hurler de douleur devant son tortionnaire, cela lui procurait toujours un certain plaisir de voir sa victime crier et lui-même appréciait quand les siennes faisaient cela, le plaisir de se sentir supérieur à elles, qui étaient complètement à sa merci. Mais quand on ne crie pas, cela montre qu'on est au même niveau que son bourreau. On est fort et on garde encore une once de fierté.

Mais le roux, insatisfait devant la résistance de son ennemi, s'approcha de la table, cherchant le meilleur instrument pour le faire souffrir.

« Je te conseille de prendre la faucille et de me couper petit à petit les membres, ça me fera très mal. » L'interrompit le serial killer dans ses recherches.

Le manchot se retourna, le regardant avec étonnement. Comment ? Cet homme osait lui donner des conseils sur sa propre torture ?

Soit ce mec était un vrai masochiste, soit il essayait de le déstabiliser. Mais il ne voulait pas l'obéir, son honneur ne le permettait pas.

«- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'te dis de me couper les membres avec la faucille. Allez, vas-y, c'est très amusant et je sais de quoi je parle ! Allons, c'est si simple, comme de la volaille ! Lui dit le tueur, un rictus mauvais déformant ses lèvres.

-Fais pas le malin avec moi ! Si c'est encore un de tes plans de taré, ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

-Si tu ne veux même pas écouter les conseils d'un connaisseur… »

C'en était assez pour le rouquin. Il s'empara d'un lourd marteau gisant appuyé contre une poutre, et donna un coup sur la jambe droite du vert.

Ce dernier suffoqua, la douleur partant de son membre brisé, circulant partout dans son corps secoué de spasmes.

« Arrête tes sarcasmes, veux-tu ? Ça vaut mieux pour ta santé, lui dit Kidd.

-Et ça t'apporterait quoi de m'buter ici et maintenant ? Tu veux vraiment devenir comme moi ? Un monstre sanguinaire et sans cœur ?

-J'tai déjà dis de fermer ta gueule. Attends quelques petites secondes, on va enfin commencer à s'amuser. »

Le vert fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire. Le roux se retourna, armé d'une petite pince. Il délivra d'abord la main droite du séquestré puis agrippa avec l'aide de sa pince l'ongle de son pouce et tira. La souffrance jaillit tel un volcan en éruption, une lave de sang s'écoula de son doigt meurtri. Mais cette douleur n'était pas terminée, loin de là. Le mécanicien, si content de l'effet de sa nouvelle trouvaille, s'enflamma et fit connaître le même sort aux autres doigts épais et marqués de cicatrices du serial killer.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier commença à pouffer, puis à éclater de rire. Un rire de joie. Mais pas celui qu'on utilise d'habitude après une bonne blague, non. C'était celui d'une joie malsaine, que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. La sensation d'être dominé, qu'une vulgaire proie dont le sort se trouvait entre les griffes d'un prédateur pervers et assoiffé de sang. Le mal unique et si extraordinaire qu'on éprouvait pendant une séance de torture. Une joie masochiste s'emparait petit à petit de son être, obscurcissant sa raison déjà fragile. Le souvenir de la souffrance et de la peur d'autrefois face à Doflamingo revenait elle aussi, se propageant jusqu'à la moindre petite cellule. Cela eut pour effet de redoubler son fou rire, mais cette fois avec un ton de colère, plongeant de plus en plus l'atmosphère dans une ambiance folle et cauchemardesque.

Il était devenu le chasseur chassé. Qu'elle ironie ! Le destin est un charmant petit comique !

L'autre le regarda, les yeux ronds, la sueur perlant sur son visage. Pourquoi riait-il ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il ? Cet abruti devait crier de douleur, le supplier d'arrêter, le prier de le laisser en vie, de le laisser partir. Quant à lui, il devait se moquer de lui, lui cracher au visage toute sa haine et à sa rancœur, l'abaisser au rang de vermine, indigne de la race humaine.

C'était lui le chef ici, non ? C'était lui qui devait se réjouir de à la situation ! Et non pas ce satané psychopathe de service !

Tout à coup, il sentit son corps trembler. Avait-il… peur ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, non ! C'était lui le dominant, pas l'autre ! Il n'était absolument pas effrayé ! Pourquoi le devrait-il d'ailleurs ? Ce crétin était attaché, il ne pouvait se libérer ni se rebeller contre lui !

Hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas une peur rationnelle qu'il ressentait, pas celle où on craint pour sa vie. C'était une peur enfantine, qu'on croyait avoir oublié avec le temps mais qui était en réalité toujours présente. Une connue par tous. C'était celle de l'anormal, de l'inconnu.

Mais l'adulte qu'il était se reprit bien vite. Furieux de l'effet que cet homme, si nous pouvons toujours l'appeler ainsi, il se rua sur le borgne et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec sa main mécanique, faisant cracher du sang à sa victime et le sonnant un bon coup, puis fit le même geste avec son autre main. Puis l'autre, puis encore l'autre et ainsi de suite pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quand il eut fini, il était essoufflé, ses mains étaient recouvertes du liquide carmin, tout comme la tête du borgne. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Kidd crut un moment qu'il était mort, mais il l'entendit respirer difficilement. Mais cet instant de folie eut au moins pour effet positif de lui germer une idée ô combien abjecte pour accomplir sa cruelle vengeance.

Il alla chercher un seau d'eau glacée pour lui faire reprendre connaissance, puis lui jeta à la figure.

Enfin, quand l'autre reprit totalement ses esprits, il lui dit d'une voix tremblante, mêlée d'angoisse et de colère :

« Profites bien de ces derniers instants où tu crois être le prédateur, car ce ne sera pas long ! Je continue ta petite correction, mais après, je vais buter ta p'tite blonde et te ramener sa tête, comme ça, tu pourras au moins connaître le mal que ça fait de perdre ton être aimé ! »

Cette dernière phrase fit froncer les sourcils.

« -Comment ça, mon être aimé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Fais pas le con avec moi. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Sauf qu'à part moi et mon couteau, je n'aime personne.

-Raah, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes putains de sarcasmes ! C'est chiant et ça en devient même insupportable !

-Si tu veux mais, je me répète, je n'aime personne ! »

Ce fut alors que le grand roux partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Ce fut au tour de Zoro de le regarder, interdit, se demandant si l'autre abruti avait perdu le reste de sa raison.

«- Je savais que t'étais con, mais pas à ce point-là ! S'exclama le tortionnaire. Je parle de ta p'tite blonde, bien entendu !

-Ma… blonde ?

-Bah ouais, le mec avec qui t'étais au café, quand César t'as vu !

-Je vois… c'est ce connard qui te l'a dit… t'es pathétique, tu ne fais que dire et les retourner à ta manière ce qu'on t'a raconté. »

Le roux lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans sa jambe blessée. Le vert, pour ne pas hurler toute sa souffrance, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant s'échapper un filet de sang de cette dernière.

« -Mais tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes, espèce de sale P.D. ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de ton petit copain. Je vais le cajoler comme je l'ai fait avec toi, puis je l'égorgerais sous tes yeux, ensuite ce sera ton tour. Tu vois, j'ai un cœur tout de même, tu ne partiras pas tout seul, c'est gentil de ma part, pas vrai ?

-Arrête, je me sens gêné devant tant de bonté ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'embrasser pour ta si grande gentillesse !

\- Mais je vais vraiment te buter, fils de pute ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter cinq minutes de dire des conneries !

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de l'autre con, c'était juste un pion, une couverture !

\- J'vais chercher ta petite conne et l'égorgerais sous tes yeux, connard !

\- Puisque je te dis que je me fous de lui ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Gros con !

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal, Roronoa ? Parce que je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je te connais très bien. Parce que vois-tu, tu n'es pas, comment dire, le genre de personne à faire ami-ami ou baiser avec le premier venu, juste pour une "couverture", comme tu dis, t'as au moins assez de fierté pour ne pas faire ça. Et puis, la façon dont tu réagis est un peu trop... vive, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune considération pour son pion. De plus, avec toute la sueur qui coule sur ton front, c'est cramé.

\- Espèce de...

-Ah ! Ça y est, on perd son sang froid !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que je n'aime personne ! J'en ai marre de me répéter !

\- Moi aussi j'en ai assez de dire la même chose ! Puis celui qui ne comprend pas dans cette histoire, c'est toi ! Quand même, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'aime la p'tite blonde !"

Le vert grinça des dents. Cela faisait mal de le dire mais l'abruti avec son faux bras avait raison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était complètement perdu. Il ne connaissait pas les nouveaux sentiments qu'il avait découvert avec Sanji. Il ne pouvait le nier, cet homme le perturbait complètement. Avec lui, il arrivait à oublier son désir de tuer, à découvrir la vie, à aimer cette dernière, mais surtout à être complètement obsédé par cet iris bleu azur, digne de celui de l'océan, qui le noyait d'un sentiment inconnu pour lui, à désirer ce corps pâle, à caresser ses cheveux d'or. Il fallait le dire, cet homme le rendait complètement fou !

Étrangement, la première pensée qui lui vint était de protéger Sanji, même s'il devait pour cela ravaler sa fierté. En cela, il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen: pousser Kidd à oublier le cuistot et à le tuer à la place.

"- Tu sais, si tu butes le Love Cook, tu ne vaudras pas plus plus que moi.

\- Comment ?

\- Ta meuf, du Paradis, elle doit se dire que si tu tues le cuistot, tu seras de la même valeur que son assassin ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as complètement perdu la boule ou quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de devenir comme moi ? Comme le meurtrier de ta fiancée ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus parler d'elle !

\- T'es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, tu crois que c'est en me menaçant que je vais me taire ? Écoute moi bien, ce monde est dirigé par les forts, je fais parti de ce groupe, toi, tu n'es qu'un faible voulant nous imiter, en voulant m'imiter, en reproduisant mon meurtre avec le cuistot !

\- TA GUEULE !

\- Que tu m'ordonnes de me taire prouve que j'ai raison, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre ! Tout comme moi, t'as tout perdu, mais sauf que par rapport à moi, tu n'as pas su te redresser et tu essaies de trouver une raison de vivre en singeant celui que tu détestes le plus au monde !"

Bouillant de colère, le manchot se saisit d'une faucille et la brandit devant le le tueur, menaçant.

"- Tu l'auras voulu. T'es un homme mort.

\- Bah vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tranche-moi la tête ! C'est simple, comme de la volaille ! Allez, vas-y ! Mon cou est à toi ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !"

Le manchot soufflait de rage, il n'en pouvait plus de ce type, en ce moment même, il s'en fichait que cet homme pleure, l'incite à tuer, il voulait juste voir son s'agit couler, son corps sans vie dont la chaleur commençait à s'échapper. Cette seule pensée suffisait à l'extasier, il fallait maintenant la rendre réelle, que ce doux rêve devienne réalité.

Alors il brandit son arme et soudain, une musique résonna, infime. Une musique de portable.

Tous les deux se regardèrent, abasourdis. Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent vers l'origine du son, qui se trouvait à droite, derrière la porte.

Le roux hésita à continuer son geste ou à décrocher. En tant que garagiste, il devait toujours répondre à ses clients et donc, par habitude, il décrochait toujours. Mais, il ne pouvait laisser l'autre sans surveillance.

Il regarda sa victime, puis de nouveau la porte. S'il ne répondait pas, ce serait un peu étrange, non ?

« Et puis merde ! » Cria-t-il.

Il courut chercher son téléphone. Il le trouva enfin, sur son écran était affiché César.

« -Allô ! Beugla-t-il.

-A… allô ? C… c'est César à l'appareil. U… un problème ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu énervé.

\- Figurez-vous que j'étais en train de m'occuper de Roronoa et que je m'apprêtais à lui couper la tête quand mon putain de portable a sonné à cause d'un putain de toubib complètement fou !

\- Hem… oui, bon, excusez-moi alors.

\- Au moins, vous m'avez fait reprendre mes esprits. À cause de ce con, j'avais oublié que je voulais aussi buter sa catin. Donc, merci.

\- Euh… de rien ?

\- À part ça, pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

\- Je souhaitais vous informer que j'ai enfin découvert la véritable identité de la femelle de notre chien enragé. Elle s'appelle Vinsmoke Sanji, il travaille dans un restaurant très renommé du nom de Baratié.

\- Vinsmoke ?! Des entreprises Germa 66 ?!

\- Les mêmes.

\- C'est que c'est un gros filon. Mais, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de s'attaquer à… eux ? Je veux dire, que si les flics nous prennent, avec cette famille, on est bon pour au moins la prison à vie.

\- Contre ça, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. Ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Eustass ! Depuis que vous avez accepté de faire équipe avec moi, vous ne pouviez reculer, vous saviez quel destin tragique vous attendait, mais vous avez accepté par amour pour votre ex-fiancée ! Alors maintenant prenez votre courage à deux mains et allez jusqu'au bout !

\- D… d'accord. Excusez-moi.

\- Bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez tué Roronoa et son compagnon. À bientôt, très cher.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. À bientôt. »

« Fumier… » pensa-t-il en raccrochant.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la cave pour continuer sa précédente activité, quand soudain, il se fit violemment bousculé. Perdant l'équilibre, il se retrouva par terre. Il essaya de se relever mais un tisonnier posé sur son cou l'en dissuada.

Il leva au moins la tête et constata avec effroi que se tenait devant lui le démon trancheur, en sang, boitant, tremblant, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, mais avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage, son œil pétillait d'une lueur sauvage, métamorphosant cette image pitoyable en celle du maître des Enfers, se tenant fier, dans tout son éclat et sa puissance, devant lui, pauvre mortel.

Le vert, voyant la tête de sa future victime, ricana. Il prononça, d'une voix chevrotante mais lourde de sombres desseins :

« T'as vraiment cru que tu avais gagné, pas vrai ? T'as vraiment cru que tu étais le plus fort, hein ? Pourtant, t'avais tout pour remporter la partie. Sauf que, tu as fait trois erreurs. La première, c'est celle de m'avoir détacher une main pour m'arracher les ongles. La deuxième, c'est que tu croyais que tout allait se passer comme tu l'avais prévu. Et enfin la troisième, c'est que tu n'aurais jamais dû me menacer avec le Love-Cook. »

Il leva le tisonnier, tel le marteau de la justice, arme implacable et cruelle, et l'abattit sur le condamné, encore et encore. Il ne compta plus le nombre de coups, le sang sortant, la cervelle s'étalant, le visage de Kidd défiguré, lui fit perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, sa vision devint floue, il n'entendait plus rien, l'odeur métallique lui monta à la tête, l'excitant.

Dans ce carnage et cette fureur, le visage du blond se dessinait peu à peu dans sa tête.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il attendait, il appelait, il rageait, il hurlait. Maudit soit cet être aimé et mystérieux !

Il avait beau le téléphoner, il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Déjà que cet homme n'était pas net, voilà qu'il disparaît mystérieusement. C'était décidé, dès qu'il le retrouverait, il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure puis lui demanderai des explications. Il songea plusieurs fois à arrêter cette relation plus qu'étrange à la limite du malsain, mais cet être était Côme le fruit défendu du jardin d'Eden, il savait qu'il était mauvais sans savoir pourquoi, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester avec lui.

Maudit Zoro ! C'était un démon ou quoi ?

La sonnerie de son smartphone retentit. À croire que les Cieux l'écoutaient s'énerver tout seul. Il lut le nom affiché sur l'écran. Appel inconnu.

« - Allô ? Décrocha-t-il.

-Cuistot ?

\- Marimo ?! Ça fait des heures que je tente de t'appeler ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Où es-tu ?

\- Du calme, du calme. Une question après l'autre. Écoute, je t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique dans un village du nom de Thriller Bark, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes me chercher.

\- À Thriller Bark ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?!

\- Je t'expliquerai.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Des bêtises. »

 **Voilà. Bon, l'affaire avec Kidd est peut-être expédié un peu vite et aidé d'un deus ex machina mais c'était nécessaire, j'espère au moins que cela vous aura plus.**

 **Au prochain chapitre, arrive enfin LE personnage que vous attendez tou(te)s !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **P.-S. : Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà revenue d'entre les morts !**

 **Pardonnez-moi pour cette attente beaucoup trop longue, et je vous présente le premier chapitre de l'année (avec énormément de retard).**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir : il risque d'y avoir de l'OOC et trop de dialogues, je m'excuse aussi pour cela.**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui mettent cette fic en favori ou en follow, ainsi qu'a ceux qui prennent le temps d'ecd'écune review.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 13**

Mais dans quel merdier cet abruti s'était encore fourré ? Depuis qu'il le connaissait, les faits louches se succédaient. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter Zeff quand ce dernier lui avait conseillé de se méfier de ce Roronoa. Ou était-ce sa malédiction pour lui avoir dit cela ? Il voyait encore son fantôme à côté de lui et entendait ses ricanements venant d'outre-tombe. Il frémit à ces pensées. Décidément, elle souhaitait vraiment prendre le rôle du Horla.

Mauvaise blague…

Il arriva enfin au lieu indiqué par son compagnon, il s'arrêta. Quand il le vit arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et se retint de hurler. L'état dans lequel était le vert était effroyable. Couvert de sang, sa main droite sans ongles, boitant, qui ne serait pas paniqué en voyant cela ?

Il courut vers lui, le visage pâle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui cria :

« Non mais c'est quoi, ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bordel ?! Tu me dis que t'as fait des bêtises mais là, c'est plus que des bêtises ! Tu te fiches vraiment de moi ! Allez, monte dans la voiture, on va aller à l'hôpital ! »

Zoro le suivit sans rien dire. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, Sanji au volant. Ce dernier continua :

« - Alors, tête d'algue, tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-… J'suis obligé ?

\- Oui, sinon je te fais descendre et je te laisse continuer le chemin à pied !

\- Mais t'es malade !

\- Pas plus que toi.

\- Enfoiré…

\- Pauvre con.

\- Vous n'en avez pas tous marre de m'insulter ?

\- Hein ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, pour l'instant. Revenons à nos moutons, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- J'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance.

\- Décidément, toutes tes vieilles connaissances sont étranges, avec l'autre hurluberlu du café de la dernière fois.

\- Pour une fois, je ne te le fais pas dire, mais je connais tout de même de bonnes personnes.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Mais on s'égare un peu du sujet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette « vieille connaissance » ?

\- On a… réglé nos comptes. En quelque sorte.

\- Et tu règles tes comptes en ne donnant aucune nouvelle pendant plus deux jours pour après m'appeler d'un lieu complètement paumé à plus de soixante kilomètres de la ville, puis revenir en sang, les ongles arrachés et en boitant ?

\- On va dire, qu'il était un peu… virulent. »

Le blond soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien en tirer de lui. Cela accentua sa curiosité envers son bien étrange compagnon. Il comptait bien se renseigner sur lui. Il se retourna vers le borgne qui respirait bruyamment, la sueur perlant sur son front.

Mais dans quelle histoire de fous s'était-il encore embarqué ? Qu'on lui foute la paix, à la fin ! Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était une vie normale, sans trop de problèmes, comme par exemple avec un mec qui a des connaissances bizarres, qui ne supporte pas qu'on le touche et qui se retrouve en sang dans un putain de trou paumé !

Alors qu'il s'énervait tout seul bien à l'abri dans son esprit, un détail attira au loin son attention.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

\- Ça ! La fumée là-bas !

\- T'occupe. C'est rien.

\- Mais, imagine que c'est un incendie ! Ça pourrait être très grave, tu sais !

\- Mais non ! Tu deviens parano !

\- Mais…

\- T'OCCUPE, BORDEL ! »

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux. Comment osait-il lui hurler dessus comme ça ? D'accord, il voulait bien qu'il soit blessé mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.

« - Non mais, ça va pas de me parler comme ça ?! Déjà que je te retrouve dans un état digne de Kaneki Ken sans me donner la moindre explication, tu me fais prendre la voiture pour venir te chercher dans ce putain de trou perdu et tu me parles comme si j'étais ton clebs !

-Ne me parle pas de clebs, ok ? J'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! J' pourrais très bien te laisser en plan ici, c'est ça ce que tu veux ?

\- Putain, Sanji, fais pas chier ! J'pisse le sang, je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, alors ne perds pas plus de temps, merde à la fin !

\- Pfff… je suis vraiment trop gentil. Mais t'as intérêt à me donner des explications tangibles. Allez monte, pauvre con ! »

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Le vert y entra, suivi du cuisinier et démarrèrent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôpital, se garant le plus vite possible. Arrivés devant l'accueil, Sanji allait demander tout de suite un médecin, quand Zoro le retint en lui tenant le bras. Le cuisinier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - S'il te plaît cuistot, demande le docteur Trafalgar Law.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

\- J't'en prie. »

Le blond ne répliqua pas. À la place, il le dévisagea longuement, puis acquiesça de la tête, en soupirant. Il demanda à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir, après avoir loué ses mérites et sa beauté, le fameux médecin.

Celle-ci regarda, les yeux écarquillés le tueur qui était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Elle chercha rapidement dans ses papiers puis prit le téléphone, et l'appela.

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme brun, possédant un bouc et avec la peau métissée s'approcha d'eux.

Il observa longuement les deux comparses et leur ordonna de les suivre. Il aida le vert pour marcher, soutenu aussi par le blondin. Arrivé dans son cabinet, il demanda au cuisinier de sortir, le temps qu'il panse et qu'il recouse les plaies du tueur. Il bipa pour qu'un infirmier vienne.

Il porta de nouveau son regard sur le blessé. Il soupira.

« - Bordel, t'en n'as pas marre de ne faire que des conneries ?

-Pas vraiment, ça me fait passer le temps.

\- T'es irrécupérable. Bon, c'était qui cette fois ?

\- Comment ça, qui ?

\- Ta nouvelle victime, pardi ! Ça doit faire la cinquante-neuvième, je crois.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Le démon trancheur qui établit une psychose dans le pays, c'est toi pas vrai ? »

Le vert soupira. Son secret n'en était vraiment plus un.

« - Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu vas me dénoncer à la police ou tu veux te venger parce que j'ai tué un de tes proches ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Non. Je ne vais rien faire. Mais dis-moi, qui est mort ?

-… Kidd.

\- Kidd ?

\- Oui. Une triste affaire. Tu ne veux toujours pas te venger ?

\- Non. La vengeance ne sert à rien. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, parce que je t'aime bien et j'estime que tu as le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Arrête, j'vais pleurer. »

Le médecin soupira. Il se demanda un court instant s'il ne devait pas revenir sur sa décision. Ses réflexions furent stoppées par une violente quinte de toux venant de son patient. Le pauvre homme commença à cracher du sang. D'un bond, le docteur s'empara d'un mouchoir et d'un gobelet d'eau et le lui tendit.

Il but d'une traite le verre puis s'essuya la bouche. Law lui donna quelques petites tapes sur le dos puis alla chercher un désinfectant et des bandages.

Alors qu'il allait commencer la cure, des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau ébouriffés, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et possédant un visage d'enfant enjoué. Lorsqu'il la ferma, il regarda attentivement le patient pendant quelques secondes qui parurent aux protagonistes présents dans la salle de longues minutes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et courut vers le vert, lui sautant au cou.

"Zoroooo !"

L' interpellé faillit tomber à la renverse. Sonné, il grogna son mécontentement et s'apprêta à hurler sur son agresseur quand il se remémora la voix et la silhouette du jeune homme. Ces derniers lui étaient étrangement familiers...

Oh merde.

"Luffy... ?"

Le brun releva la tête, son sourire chaleureux toujours collé au visage.

"- Salut ! dit-il.

\- Qu... Que... ?

\- Tu m'as manqué !"

Putain... De tous les infirmiers de ce fichu hôpital, cela devait être lui !

Malgré tout, la joie remplit tout son corps et serra de ses mains blessées son cher ami.

"Salut Luffy. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."

Sanji attendait, assis, dans la salle d'attente. Il tapotait impatiemment du pied, avec une envie irrésistible de fumer une bonne cigarette et réduire encore un peu plus sa vie tel ce fameux bâtonnet cancérigène consumé par le feu.

Tentant d'oublier cela, il se remémora tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la disparition de Pudding.

Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux d'une femme simple, sans histoire, sans problème, sans secret, sans arrière pensée, et non pas de cet abruti qui revenait aux portes de la mort après l'avoir laissé deux jours sans laisser de putains de nouvelles ! Il avait vraiment le chic d'avoir le béguin pour les pires personnes possibles.

L' Amour est un sacré connard...

Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ? Quel était le terrible secret qu'il tentait de dissimuler ?

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le médecin aux tatouages. Le cuisinier se précipita vers lui.

"Alors ?" Demanda-t-il.

L'homme s'asseya à côté de lui, faisant attendre la réponse tant attendue.

"Il va bien. C'est un solide gaillard. Mais au vu de ses blessures, on va le garder un peu au chaud, histoire de le surveiller un peu."

Le blond hocha la tête. Un long silence suivit, où les deux hommes regardaient bêtement le sol, comme si ce dernier contenait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ce fut l'amant du diable qui le coupa court.

Une question taraudait son esprit :

"- Excusez-moi mais, vous connaissez bien Zoro, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Ouais.

\- Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi...

\- Étrange ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement cela. Enfin, si vous me permettez de dire ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci. Pour être franc, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, pas autant.

\- Comment ça, pas autant ?

\- Vous savez, là où on vivait tous les deux, on était tous un peu bizarre..."

Sanji ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-il à dire, d'ailleurs ? Zoro n'a jamais voulu parler de son enfance, de lui, il n'était au courant que d'une seule chose, même si elle était atroce, mais il se doutait que cela n'était tout. Law n'était pas prêt non plus pour raconter.

De toute façon, lui-même n'a jamais parlé de son passé au vert.

"- Je voulais vous demander, continua le médecin. C'est vous qui l'avez découvert dans cet état ?

-Non, en fait, c'est lui qui m'a appelé pour venir le chercher.

-Il vous a appelé ?!

-Euh... Oui. Puis, je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital et il m'a demandé de vous appeler.

-Je vois..."

Le brun parut entrer dans une intense réflexion. Puis, il se leva et se tourna vers le blond.

"Mais, j'aimerais vous prévenir d'une chose, continua le brun, si vous comptez avoir une relation avec lui, préparez-vous, et attendez-vous à être déçu. Vous risquez de connaître l'horreur."

Il partit sur ses étranges et terrifiantes paroles. Le blond le regarda s'éloigner, plus que surpris. Que voulait-il dire ? En quoi pouvait-il être déçu ? Et qu'elle était l'horreur dont il parlait ? On l'avait déjà conseillé de s'éloigner du borgne

Mais son côté bestial, démoniaque, sauvage l'attirait, il en était parfaitement conscient. Malsain était le mot qui définissait leur relation, et ce n'était pas la première fois où on l'avait prévenu avec le vert. Devait-il continuer dans cette dérangeante aventure, ou devait-il arrêter, avant que le pire n'arrive ? Qu'elle était l'horreur dont Law parlait ?

"-Luffy, apporte-moi une bière, j'ai soif.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ?!

-Law m'a interdit de le faire.

-Enfoiré de toubib sadique tatoué..."

Le vert grommela de nouveau dans son doux lit d'hôpital, couvert de bandages. Le jeune brun avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie.

"-Alors comme ça, t'es devenu infirmier...

-Ouais ! C'est trop cool, hein ?

-Mouais... Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu aies choisi ce job.

-Je voulais entrer en contact avec des gens, les aider et Law m'a proposé ce boulot, donc j'ai accepté."

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le vert s'enfonça un peu plus dans son livre en soupirant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait perdu de vue le brun et ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut finalement le plus jeune qui prit la parole :

"-Zoro ?

-Mmhh... ?

-C'est qui le blond qui est avec toi ?

-Sourcil en Vrille.

-Il a un nom sacrément bizarre ! Ses parents ne devaient pas l'aimer.

-Non, ça, c'était son surnom. Son vrai nom c'est Sanji.

-Ah d'accord ! Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange. Donc, c'est qui, Sanji ?

-Un cuistot.

-Sérieux ?! Je veux trop être ami avec lui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ?

-Il m'a accompagné à l'hosto.

-Vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant ?

-Si, si, on s'était déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant.

-Mais c'est génial ! Tu t'es fait des amis alors ! Et tu t'en es fait d'autres ?

-Non, c'est le seul.

-Bah au moins, t'en as déjà un. En tout cas, il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, puisqu'il t'attend avec un air sacrément inquiet collé au visage.

-Ah..."

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour réfléchir. Puis, il reprit :

"-Très franchement, je suis complètement paumé avec lui. Quand je suis avec lui ou quand je pense à lui, je me sens bizarre. Je m'énerve quand on le menace, je suis même prêt à mourir si c'est pour son bien ! J'ai comme envie... De le protéger, de le serrer dans mes bras, de rester avec lui, de carrément l'embrasser. C'est très spécial. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu ressens la même chose que moi quand j'ai rencontré Nami !

-Nami ?

-Oui, c'est la fille avec laquelle je vis ! Elle est trop cool ! Sauf quand elle m'interdit de viande.

-D'accord... Et donc ?

-Bah, quand je l'ai rencontré, ça me faisait la même chose que toi ! Je lui ai finalement dit ce que je ressentais, et elle m'a dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle !

-Tu veux dire que je suis... amoureux ? Qu... Que je l'aime ?

-Ouais."

Le tueur se tut. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Voilà qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'un autre homme. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui pensait n'aimer que lui ! Merde... Il ne savait absolument pas gérer cela. Il devait sûrement assumer certaines responsabilités face au cuistot. Mais surtout, à quel point, s'il acceptait d'avoir une relation avec le blond, cela aurait-il des conséquences sur son "passe-temps" ? Risquait-il de découvrir sa véritable nature ? Et si c'était le cas, devrait-il l'éliminer avant qu'il le dénonce aux flics ?

Il ne savait que faire. À ce moment-là, Law entra. Il demanda au jeune infirmier de sortir. Il s'approcha du lit du patient et s'asseya à côté.

"-Tu te reposes ? Commença-t-il.

-J'essaie.

-J'ai parlé avec ton copain. Il est pas mal mais un peu trop gentil.

-Toi, t'es trop habitué à la cruauté du monde.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je l'ai aussi mis en garde.

\- En garde ? Contre quoi ?

-Contre toi. Tu es trop dangereux, tu pourrais le détruire, intentionnellement ou non."

D'un coup, une grosse main s'empara de sa chemise et l'attira violemment vers la personne à qui elle appartenait. Le serial killer le fixait avec colère.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Grinça-t-il.

-Je l'ai prévenu qu'il pourrait être extrêmement déçu sur toi, qu'il pourrait découvrir l'horreur.

-Enfoiré ! Tu lui as carrément vendu la mèche ! Maintenant il ne va pas tarder à comprendre que le Démon trancheur et Roronoa Zoro ne sont qu'une seule et même personne !

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'il soit au courant ? Franchement, il vaut mieux qu'il le sache. S'il te dénonce, tant pis, mais dis-toi que tu l'auras mérité, s'il ne fait rien, tant mieux, et profites-en pour arrêter.

-Arrêter ? Arrêter de tuer ?

-Exactement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Je n'oserais pas.

-Alors sache que c'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est ancré en moi, c'est ma nature. Tu me demandes de refouler ce que je suis ?

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes Sanji ?

-Hein ?

-Je vais reformuler autrement. Est-ce que tu souhaites avoir Sanji prêt de toi ? J'imagine que oui. Écoute-moi bien. Si tu veux le garder, reprends une vie normale, ce sera aussi bien pour lui que pour toi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie de l'avoir prêt de moi ?

-Tu ne supportes pas être touché, tu ne supportes pas de montrer ta faiblesse aux autres, tu ne supportes pas de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Pourtant, tu l'as laissé faire tout cela, je me trompe ?"

Le borgne, à tous ces arguments, ne sut quoi répondre. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt.

"Ton silence me répond." Continua Trafalgar.

Il lâcha enfin le sombre médecin. Arrêter de tuer. Était-ce possible ? Six ans. Six ans qu'il jouait au serial killer et maintenant il devait arrêter, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Conneries ! Juste pour un stupide blond avec des sourcils en vrille. Conneries ! Pour un stupide amour. Conneries !

Fatigué, oui, fatigué. Il était fatigué de se casser la tête pour ces conneries. Sérieusement, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu droit à une vie normale, qu'il aurait un vrai travail, qu'il aurait connu ses parents qui eux-mêmes l'auraient aimé, que Kuina soit encore en vie, que son âme ne se soit pas brisée en mille morceaux ?

Il était fatigué de sa folie, elle l'épuisait, l'étouffait, l'empoisonnait.

Ses mains souillées en avaient assez de tenir son wakizashi, dont la lame devenait émoussée à force d'être utilisée.

"-Law... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Tu dois avouer ce que tu ressens et, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, essaye d'arrêter de tuer. Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi, pour lui, pour tout le monde.

-Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Fais comme tu veux. Je te laisse."

Law sortit de la chambre du blessé. Enfin seul, il cacha sa tête dans ses mains er murmura :

"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, Kuina ?"

Au commissariat, la commissaire Hina s'ennuyait. Pas une seule affaire intéressante. Pas même un petit vol ! C'était frustrant ! Elle soupira à nouveau. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Smoker. Au moins, lui, il avait du boulot, mais bon, il aurait peur préféré ne rien faire plutôt que de passer son temps à pourchasser le Démon trancheur. Le pauvre, son affaire avait l'air de ne pas beaucoup avancer. Six ans qu'il pourchassait le meurtrier. C'était à devenir fou ! D'ailleurs, elle le respectait pour avoir vu pendant toutes ces années des cadavres en morceaux. La pauvre petite policière aussi, méritait son respect. Si jeune, et déjà en face de l'horreur humaine, devant un monstre, appelé l'homme, capable de réduire en charpie ses congénères, sûrement pour assouvir ses pulsions malsaines. Elle, à son âge, elle n'aurait su tenir devant ce spectacle. Elle a dû vite déchanté devant cela. Ses fantasmes, croyant que la police était pour faire régner la justice, tel des héros, arrêtant les hors-la-loi et protégeant les citoyens. Pauvre petite ! La vérité était tout autre ! Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à quel point l'être humain est une créature abjecte. Combien de fois a dû-t-elle se demander pourquoi elle était si faible ? Pourquoi a-t-elle trop tardé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas su protéger la ou les victimes ?

"Commissaire Hina !" Clama une voix.

Elle se reprit aussitôt. Quelqu'un toqua. Elle l'autorisa à entrer. Un policier, en sueur, ouvrit la porte.

"- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Un incendie. À soixante kilomètres de la ville.

\- Soixante ? Mais ce n'est pas notre secteur, ça !

\- C'est que... C'est... à priori... un incendie criminel.

\- Ah. Bon. Allons-y sur le champs.

\- À vos ordres !

-Des victimes à déplorer ?

\- Une seule. Un homme âgé entre vingt et trente ans.

\- Je vois."

Ils arrivèrent devant le tas de cendres, après une bonne heure de voiture. La police scientifique était déjà sur place. La commissaire s'approcha. Elle demanda à voir la victime, ce qui se fit.

Le cadavre était entièrement brûlé, il était impossible d'identifier son visage. On pouvait tout de même remarquer un bras de fer, rouillé par les flammes. L'odeur de chair brûlée remontait aux narine, donnant la nausée aux pauvres novices présents sur place.

Elle demanda au médecin légiste, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle :

« - On connait son identité ?

-Malheureusement, non. On n'a pas retrouvé de papiers sur lui.

\- Et on connaît les véritables raisons de sa mort ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer, mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'il avait tout de même reçu un coup sûr la tête. »

Elle poussa les yeux. Donc c'était peut-être un tiers qui avait mis le feu et avait tué le pauvre homme. Si c'était le cas, où se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Dans son salon, Caesar se mordait les doigts. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Kidd. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, nom de nom ?

Il craignait le pire. Était-il mort ? Non, impossible ! Cet idiot lui avait dit qu'il retenait Roronoa dans sa petite maison dans la campagne, ce dernier n'aurait pas pu le tuer ! Sauf qu'avec ce fou-furieux, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Ah ! Pourvu qu'Eustass l'avait écouté quand il l'avait prévenu de ne pas le sous-estimer ! Que se passerait il si le Démon trancheur était encore vivant ? Il le traquerait et le tuerait à coup sûr. Non ! Surtout pas ça ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était trop jeune pour cela ! Il avait encore tant de choses à faire pour la science !

Mais attendez une seconde, comment pouvait-il le retrouver ? Il ne connaissait pas son adresse ! Oui, mais cet homme est un chasseur, il arrive toujours à dénicher des proies.

La conclusion était la même, tant que cet homme ne passera pas de vie à trépas, il sera en danger de mort.

Pitié que ce crétin de rouquin ait accompli sa vengeance !

Une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa net dans sa prière. C'était le journal auquel il était abonné. Il lut le titre de la gazette, commença à lire l'article, puis écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler en lâchant son portable. Il courut dans toute la pièce pour finir par se cacher derrière le canapé, les mains derrière la tête. Son cauchemar se réalisait ! Ça y est ! Il allait lui aussi y passer !

Le début de cette maudite dépêche tournait en boucle dans sa tête :

« Fait divers : incendie dans la grande couronne.

Une maison dans le village de Thriller Bark a été incendié avant-hier après-midi. Le cadavre calciné d'un jeune homme de vingt-six ans a été retrouvé à l'intérieur. La police penche en ce moment-même pour la piste criminelle. »

Fini ! Il était fini ! Adieu, rive de jeunesse ! Tout était perdu ! Il allait finir dans la liste noire de ce monstre, parmi toutes les autres victimes.

Soudain, un éclair le frappa. Il se ressaisit d'un coup. S'il appelait la police en se présente comme témoin anonyme, cela irait ! De plus, s'il devait les voir, il ne pourrait pas le reconnaître, vu qu'il avait changé d'identité et avait modifié son physique, ce qu'ils étaient bêtes, ces policiers !

Il s'approcha de son portable et gala le numéro des représentants de la loi, un sourire machiavélique déformant ses lèvres.

 **Mais c'est qu'on s'approche dangereusement de la fin, dites-moi !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N' hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Pfiouuu... Je suis crevée ! Je viens de passer mon oral de TPE, je n'en peux plus !**

 **Je compte finir rapidement les derniers chapitres d'** ** _I'm a killer_** **et écrire d'autres fics mais cette fois, sur d'autres couples et aussi sur d'autres mangas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


End file.
